TLK: Simba's Pride and Joy
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: What if Kopa had been alive during Simba's Pride? Follow Kopa as he learns the values in being a brother, a friend and finding true love.
1. chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest TLK fic! This is my take if Kopa had been alive during The Lion King 2.**

The sun rose, gleaming and welcoming the Pridelands' newest member. Rafiki held the golden cub high for all to see as a familiar wind blew his fur along with the king Simba and Queen Nala.

Soon, Rafiki brought the cub to his chest and placed a mark above her head and smiled as her parents nuzzled her.

Not far away, Simba's uncles Timon and Pumbaa were watching proudly.

"Ah, Pumbaa, look at him. A chip off the old block!" Timon said, smiling. "And you know who's gonna raise him?"

"His parents?" Pumbaa asked.

"Well, sure but who's gonna teach him the important stuff? Like how to belch? I'm tellimg ya, pal, it's gonna be like old times! You, me and the little guy!"

"Actually, it's a girl."

The two turned to see their nephew, Kopa walking up.

"Girl!" Realization hit the two. " _A GIRL?!"_

Kopa laughed as they fainted dramatically before glancing at his parents and his new sister and smiled.

 **TLK**

The sun showed brightly early one morning and a now older Kopa groaned as he brought a paw over his eyes. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing his ear.

"Kopa! Wake up!"

"Get off!" Kopa groaned.

Kiara jumpes off his back tugged at the newly grown mane fur along his neck. Kopa swatted her off and stood.

"The sun is barely up!" He said.

"Early bird gets the worm!" Kiara cried as she raced out of the cave.

Kopa rolled his eyes. He loved his sister, but sometimes, she could be a major thorn in his side. Stretching, he walked outside to see Kiara speaking with their parents.

"You could easily get hurt-"

"-hurt or stepped on of even get lost! I know!" Kiara said, finishing for her father. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them, come straight home."

Kopa felt a nudged to his shoulder as his mother smiled and the two walked out together.

"Mind your father, Kiara." Nala said, smiling.

"Yeah, squirt, don't want an elephant squishing your tail." Kopa put in.

Kiara stuck her tongue out at her brother and Kopa returned the gesture.

"All right, you two." Simba warned. "Just be careful, and stay away from the outlands."

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous outsiders." Zazu put in as he came to land on Kopa's shoulder.

"Zazu's right. You can't turn your back on them." Simba said.

"How come?" Kiara asked.

Simba sighed. "Never mind. Just run along, you two." He said.

"Dad..."

"Go on." Simba smiled.

"Come on, Kopa!" Kiara said.

Kopa sighed as he followed after his sister.

As they were walking, a butterfly flew past Kiara and the younger cub laughed as she chased after it. Kopa sighed as he followed. Soon he began to realize that they were getting closer to the Outlands.

"Hey, Kiara, let's go another way." He called ahead.

"No way! I've almost caught the prey!" Kiara cried as she chased after the butterfly.

"Kiara-"

"Come on, Kopa!"

Soon they came to a large rock and Kiara leapt on top of it. "Whoa!" She cried.

The older lion frowned as he walked up beside her.

"What is that?" Kiara asked.

"The Outlands." Kopa answered.

"Why can't we go there?" Kiara asked.

"Dad said it's dangerous." The golden lion said. Born with his mother's sense, Kopa attempted to turn his sister's attention elsewhere. "Let's go to the waterhole. What do you say, Kiara? Kiara?" Kopa whirled around to see that he was alone. "Kiara!"

Knowing full well where she had gone, Kopa turned tail and raced back to Pride Rock, knowing if something were to happen, he wouldn't be able to save his sister by himself.

 **And that's the first chapter of my new TLK fic, I hope you guys liked it! Longer chapters to come** **and don't worry, I'm still working on All Our Own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SpiderEye: Maybe, I haven't decided. This may just be a remake of Simba's Pride, but we'll see what happens.**

Kopa panted as he raced through the grass. Pride Rock was in his sights when suddenly Timon appeared.

The meerkat screamed as Kopa skidded to a halt.

"Geez, kid, what's the hurry?" Timom asked.

"Hurry! Kiara might be danger, we gotta get my parents, quickly!" Kopa cried.

"Kiara? In trouble?" Pumbaa asked as he walked up.

"Yes! Come on!"

Timon leapt atop Pumbaa and three raced towards Pride Rock.

Simba, Nala and the rest of their pride were lying in the sun when Nala noticed her son.

"Kopa?"

"Mom, Dad!" Kopa panted as he came to a stop.

"Where's Kiara?" Simba asked, worried.

"She's, she went into the Outlands! I turned around and she was gone!"

Simba took a deep breath as he stood and roared, alerting his pride.

"Come on!" He growled and the pride followed after their King with Kopa, Timon and Pumbaa close behind.

As they were getting closer to the border, Simba came to a halt and sniffed the air.

He snarled as he leapt through the grass and roared.

Before Kopa could ask what was happening, he saw a tan lioness jump from the other side of the grass and return the gesture. She smiled cruelly. "Simba!"

"Zira."

The lioness then noticed Kopa's mother. "Nala."

"Zira." Nala glared.

"Timon, Pumbaa," Kopa's uncle said. "Great, now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!"

Zira scoffed. "Your Pridelands? These lands belong to Scar!"

Simba growled. "I banished you from the Pridelands, now you and your young cub, get out."

It was then that Kopa noticed the small brown cub by Zira's paw. His green eyes full of fear.

"Oh, haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand chosen by Scar, to follow in his paw prints and become king." Zira smiled.

Timon laughed. "That's not a king! That's a fuzzy maraca!"

"Timon!" Kopa hissed.

Zira whipped her head until her eyes met Kopa's.

"This must be your son." She said.

Kopa bared his teeth.

"Leave my son out of this, he has no history with you." Simba growled.

As the two lions were speaking, Kopa glanced into the Outlands and noticed another cub, a little older then Kiara. The sun glistened off her fur and soon her purple eyes met Kopa's turquoise.

She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. Suddenly, she became worried and raced away. Kopa held his tongue, trying to not call after her.

"Take your cub and leave." Simba said.

Kopa watched as Zira grabbed the small cub in her jaws and walked away. As they vanished, Kopa was sure he heard the young cub whisper good bye.

 **TLK**

As the Pride was walking back to Pride Rock, Kopa noticed his father stop.

Nala noticed as well. "Simba?"

The King cleared his throat and Nala nodded before turning to her son. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

Once they got to the waterhole, Nala took a seat upon a rock. "You did the right thing, coming to us." She said.

Kopa frowned as he looked at the water, his reflection lookimg back at him. "I felt like a coward." He growled as he swatted the water.

The two were silent for a moment before Kopa spoke. "Do you think Kiara will make a good queen?" He asked.

"Yes, but you would have as well." Nala replied. "Good King, I mean.

"I never wanted that responsibility. I'm fine with just being an advisor." Kopa said. After the announcement that Nala was pregnant again, Kopa spoke with his parents. He loved the Pridelands lands and he would have been a fair king, but the young lion wanted to travel, to be free, to live the life of Hakuna Matata. Simba and Nala were both shocked of course, but respected their son's decision.

"I should have gone with her." Kopa said.

"You did the right thing, Kopa." Nala repeated. "Don't dwell on the past."

Kopa laughed. "You're starting to sound like Rafiki."

"He's a wise monkey."

"But not all there."

Nala smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Let's head back."

Nala and Kopa arrived back at Pride Rock the same time Simba did.

"Where's Kiara?" Kopa asked.

"She's watching the sunset." Simba explained.

Kopa nodded as he went to find her.

"Did you talk with her?" Nala asked.

"Yes. She's got a lot to learn if she's going to be queen one day." Simba said. "Listening to others is one thing and respect."

"Like I said, she's the spitting image of you when you were younger."

"Thank the Kings Kopa takes after you."

"Simba, do you think we did the right thing? Making Kiara future ruler?"

"Kopa wants to travel." Simba pointed out. "Besides, Kiara is still growing, she'll learn. Don't worry, she'll make a fine queen. Just like her mother."

Nala laughed as Simba nuzzled her.

Meanwhile Kopa had found where his sister was sitting and leapt onto the rock where Kiara was and nudged her.

"I'm not talking to you." Kiara said, turning her head.

Kopa pouted. "Why's that?"

"You told on me!"

Kopa frowned. "I had to! What if you had gotten hurt? Huh? You're my favorite sister!"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "I'm your only sister, you doofus."

"Oh, yeah."

Kiara looked away. Kopa smirked as he pushed her aside and she stumbled. The younger cub spun and playfully attacked her brother. "Pinned ya!" She cried.

Kopa laughed as he rolled onto his side and smiled at his little sister. "So who was that little cub, huh? Your new boyfriend?"

Kiara batted his nose. "No! His name is Kovu."

"Uh huh. And who was the cub with him?" Kopa asked, curious about the cub he had seen.

Kiara tilted her head. "Kovu was the only one there."

The golden male frowned as he sat up. "Oh."

"Why, who did you see?" Kiara asked, curious.

"Nothing, probably just a trick of the light." Kopa said, but he knew he saw someone. But who?

 **TLK**

"Vitani!"

The tan lioness rolled her eyes as she turned to see her older brother, Nuka walking towards her.

Zira had some harsh words with Nuka before she took Kovu to bed and sang him a lullaby.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I do what I want." Vitani snapped.

"What's got your tail in a knot?"

The tan cub looked aroubd before turning to her brother. "I followed Mother to the borders."

Nuka's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT-"

Vitani quickly grabbed his muzzle and shut it. "You wanna wake the pride?!" She hissed.

Nuka shook her off. "Was it as green as the old lionesses say?"

"Greener. And there was even another lion, close to my age."

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh, he had the most beautiful eyes! And they looked right at me!"

"Ooh, Vitani's got a boyfriend!" Nuka sang as he began to dance around his sister.

Vitani stuck out her foot and tripped him. "No, I don't." She growled. Then her face softened. "But I would like to see him again."

Nuka coughed as he picked himself off the ground. "Well you can't. Unless you want Mother to break your legs."

"Mother doesn't have to know... because I know you won't tell her."

The gray lion scoffed. "And why's that?"

"Because if you do, I'll break your legs."

Nuka swallowed and nodded as his sister turned and raced off towards the border.

 **TLK**

Kopa twisted and turned in his spot in the den. Who was that cub? Why did she seem to haunt him? Was she real?

The prince groaned as he snapped his eyes open and sat up.

Soft snores could be heard throughout the cave as his family and pride slept. Pumbaa was sleeping beside Simba while Timon was beside Simba's paw. Nala's head was on the king's back while Kiara was curled in her mother's paws.

 _One big happy family_ , Kopa thought.

Then he glanced to the mouth of the cave. Kopa wasn't one to break the rules, but something was gnawing at him. With his mind made, Kopa stepped into the darkness.

 **So, I need some help on deciding on whether or not I should bring in Kion and his friends.**

 **I was thinking either Kion is born in a few later chapters and grows up with his siblings or he is born a few weeks after the prides unite. Comment on what y'all think.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SpiderEye** : **Don't worry, Kopa will have his share of** **mischief.**

 **Rogue-Lion: Thank you for your review.**

 **Tripod75: You will, Kion will most likely come in the next chapter.**

 **Fanficteller: The answer to your question lies in this chapter.**

 **Derick Lindsey: No prob, I'll try and include some bro moments,**

 **Extinction17: Will do.**

 **Hercule: No prob.**

The moon shone brightly, lighting Kopa's way through the darkness on the Pridelands.

Part of him wanted to turn back, to return to the den, but another part told him that he had to meet this strange lioness, wherever she might be.

Nocturnal animals watched curiously as the golden lion raced passed.

Finally, Kopa came upon the rock where he and Kiara first came upon the Outlands. Panting, Kopa sat, trying to catch his breath. Even with the full light of the moon, the Outlands still appeared darker. Kopa shuddered, trying to not think of the evil that lurked in the shadows.

Suddenly, he saw the reflection on two eyes. Slinking low into the grass, Kopa walked through, getting closer to the fallen log that joined the two lands.

Placing a paw on the log, Kopa took a deep breath and leapt onto it before continuing his way into the Outlands. The ground was hard and dusty and no grass or any living thing seemed to grow. The tall termite mounds sat as like terrifying creatures stood frozen in time.

Kopa swallowed as he continued, scanning the land, feeling as though he was not alone.

And he wasn't.

"Who's there?" Kopa asked, standing his ground.

Suddenly he heard a giggle. "You look ridiculous."

Kopa whipped around but saw no one.

"S-show yourself!"

Another giggle. "Okay, okay, calm down."

Kopa's ears twitched as a the snap of a twig sounded behind him. Turning, he found himself face to face with the very same cub from the afternoon. Her purple eyes sparkled as the moon bounced off her pelt.

"Hi," She said.

Kopa shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I knew you were real."

The cub laughed. "What'd you think I was?"

"My imagination, but I didn't think I was clever enough to dream of beautiful eyes like yours."

The cub blushed. "You think they're beautiful?"

"They sparkle like the sun against the river." Kopa said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kopa."

"I'm Vitani."

Kopa smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Vitani laughed. "You act like you're royal blood!" She said.

Kopa chuckled, nervously. "I happen to be very close with the future queen..."

"Oh, so are you betrothed...or something? I don't know how these things work."

It took everything to keep himself from laughing. "Eh, no, she's just a friend."

Vitani smiled. "It must be nice to be friends with royalty."

Kopa shrugged. "It's not every thing it's cracked up be."

"Didn't you ever want to be king?"

The older cub frowned. Of course he had wanted to be king, but he didn't want the responsibility. Besides, Rafiki had other plans. He wasn't sure what they were, but Kopa knew better then to question the old monkey. Instead, he shrugged again and Vitani rolled her eyes, amused.

"That lioness today, was she your mother?" Kopa asked.

Vitani looked away. "If I said yes, would you think of me badly?"

Kopa immediately shook his head. "No! You... you don't seem like her at all!"

"Don't judge a lion by it's pelt." Vitani said, quietly.

Suddenly, they heard a noise.

Kopa frowned. "What was that?" He whispered.

Vitani swallowed. "Get out!" She hissed. "Go away! Now!"

"Wait, will I see you again?" Kopa asked.

The cub thought for a moment. "Meet me by the old Elephant Graveyard! Tomorrow night! Now go!"

Kopa casted one last glance before he turned and raced away, ducking behind a termite mound.

"Vitani!"

The cub turned to see a lioness approach. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Explorering. Sorry, Dotty, I'm going back now."

Dotty nodded as she led the cub away. Vitani looked over her shoulder and saw Kopa peaking from the mound.

"Elephant Graveyard." She mouthed.

Kopa nodded. After he had watched Vitani and the other lioness disappeared from sight, Kopa made for the log.

 **TLK**

"Kopa! Kopa, wake up!"

Kopa groaned as he pushed his sister away. "Go away, Kiara."

"Come on! You said you were taking me to the waterhole today!"

"You're caved remember? Dad said you couldn't leave without an escort."

"You can be my escort!"

"Nice try, little rascal."

Kiara turned to see their father walking up. "You and I are meeting Rafiki today."

Kiara groaned.

Simba chuckled. "Come on."

His daughter pouted as she sat and Kopa smirked as he rubbed her head with his paw. "We'll go later, squirt."

As father and daughter walked to Rafiki's tree, Simba couldn't help but feel like the young cub Simba used to be.

It took him awhile to get used to the responsibilities of being king, having lived a whole life of care-free, luckily Rafiki, Nala and Sarabi were a large help. And being King was a little different as an adult then when he had dreamed about it as a cub. When Kopa announced that he did not want to be king, Simba was surprised of course, but when Rafiki explained that it worked out for the best, Simba didn't argue. He would never forget that day...

 _"What if Rafiki doesn't know what to do?'" Simba asked as he and Nala walked across the land._

 _Nala had just announced that she was pregnant again and Kopa had told them that he didn't want to be king, so Simba and Nala started for Rafiki's tree._

 _"Rafiki knows just about everything, don't worry." Nala said as she alongside her mate._

 _Once they came to the base of the wise monkey's tree, Simba cleared his throat. After a few moments of silence, Rafiki peaked his head from the leaves. "Ah! Good! I just about to head to Pride Rock!"_

 _"Rafiki, we have a problem, Kopa-"_

 _"Doesn't want to be king?"_

 _Simba stared. "How'd you- OW!" He cried as Rafiki whacked his head with his stick._

 _"Rafiki knows everything!" The monkey said._

 _Simba rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what do we do?"_

 _"I hoped for this. Though he is first born, Kope is not destined to rule over the Pridelands."_

 _"Why?" Nala asked._

 _"Because there is another pride that will be in need of him, someday."_

 _Simba frowned. "Another pride?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _Nala shook her head. "What pride?"_

 _Rafiki held up his hands. "I don't know everything, only what I'm told."_

 _"And who told you?"_

 _"Your father." Rafiki answered, pointing to Simba._

 _"What about Kiara?" Nala asked._

 _"Another path is set for her as Queen of the Pridelands, though I am not sure what."_

 _Simba frowned._ _"This pride_ _, can we trust them?"_

 _"You may not, but she will." Rafiki said, turning towards Nala._

 _"Why me?" The queen asked._

 _"You will know in time."_

"Daddy?"

Simba snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kiara who was nodding to Rafiki's tree.

"Oh, yeah. Rafiki!"

The monkey smiled as he leapt from his tree. "Ah, Kiara! It is time to start to your new lessons!"

Kiara tilted her head. "What lessons?"

"The lessons to being a good leader!"

Simba smiled as he nudged her. "Don't worry, I was a little nervous too."

Rafiki laughed. "Come!"

 **TLK**

Whilst Kiara was with their father, Kopa decided to pay a visit to his grandmother.

The former queen Sarabi spent most of her days lying on the sun or telling stories of her days with her mate, Mufasa. The younger lionesses all agreed she was a wonderful story teller.

"Grandmother?" Kopa asked as he walked in.

The old lioness looked up and smiled as her grandson walked into the dimmly litted cave. "You are looking more like your father every day."

Kopa smiled. "Except my mane." He said as he approached.

"You probably get that from my father, he had a similar mane style."

"Grandmother, could you tell me the story again? About the war on Pride Rock?"

Sarabi blinked. "You haven't wanted to hear that one in awhile."

Kopa shrugged as he lay down, paws crossed, eager as a young cub.

Sarabi laughed. "All right. It was during Scar's reign and..."

Kopa listened as his grandmother told of the heroic tale of how Simba and Nala saved the Pridelands. Kopa loved learning the history of his land and his heritage.

Finally, Sarabi finished and yawned as she stretched. "And that's how your father became the King of Pride Rock."

"Scar really was a murderer." Kopa said.

The former queen quickly shook her head. "Not always." She said. "There was once a time were he was a very kind and caring cub, even after Mufasa was announced future king. Scar or Taka as he was known then, was promised the roll of Royal Advisor."

"So what happened?"

"Hyenas. They traveled to our land and Mufasa's father, King Ahadi allowed them to stay. Taka met them and they began twisting his mind, telling him things like he should be king, was was smarter. At first Taka, remained strong and continued his lessons as Royal Advisor. But they got to him, into his mind. One day, he confronted Mufasa...and attacked him, Mufasa defended himself and struck Taka, giving him the scar."

"Why didn't they banish him?" Kopa asked.

"Ahadi and Uru still loved him."

Kopa frowned as he nuzzled her. "Thank you for the tale, Grandmother."

"Thank you for listening."

Kopa then heard his mother's voice and after shooting a quick smile to Sarabi, he raced out to see his mother running out if then den. Wasting no time, Kopa raced after her.

Once he had caught up, he saw Simba and Kiara coming to meet them.

"Nala? What's wrong?" Simba asked.

Nala smiled as she nuzzled her mate's chin. "I was coming to meet Rafiki because I wasn't sure if it was me or not."

"You? What's wrong, are you sick?"

"No," Nala smiled. "But I think I might be pregnant!"

 **Yep! Kion will be joining us soon. So many of you wanted Kion to join in and grow with his siblings. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rogue-Lion: I'm basing her eye color off the Lion Guard version.** **As for Kopa liking "You know who", yes kinda.**

 **KingKopa19: Aw, thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **RustyPete12: Yep, Kopa's going to travel, I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Redwalllover28: I hope you like the new chapters, thanks for the review.**

 **SPARTAN-626: Thank you for your review** **, we'll see what happens.**

 **Extinction17: Kinda both.**

"That's fantastic!" Simba cried, nuzzling his mate.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Kiara cried as she jumped up.

Kopa smiled. "That's great, Mom." He said.

"Come on, let's go to Rafiki's to see how everything is." Simba suggested.

Kopa smiled as his parents started for the wise monkey's tree.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Kiara repeated.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." Kopa suggested.

Kiara was bouncing as they walked to the waterhole. They were nearly there when they ran in Timon and Pumbaa.

"Timon, guess What?!" Kiara cried. "Mom's having another cub!"

Pumbaa lit up. "Really?!"

"Ah, great! Another one!" Timon face palmed. "Let's hope it takes after his mother."

"I just hope it's a brother." Kopa said.

"Eww! Not another one! I want a sister!" Kiara said.

Kopa rolled his eyes as he backed away, leaving his sister with his uncles as he walked to Pride Rock.

A new cub? The thought was certainly thrilling, hopefully it would be calmer then Kiara.

He was nearly to Pride Rock when he noticed Sarabi walking. Kopa raised an eyebrow before glancing at the gathering clouds. Why would Sarabi be out during this time? With a storm approaching?

"Grandmother!" Kopa cried as he raced to meet her.

The old lioness turned. "Kopa-"

"What are you doing out here? Didn't you notice the storm?"

Sarabi nodded. "I was just going to go for a walk."

"Want me to come?"

The lioness chuckled as she nuzzled his nose. "No, grandson, it is better you stay here."

Kopa frowned. "When will you return?"

Sarabi glanced over her shoulder at the land. "I don't know."

The young lion hung his head as Sarabi smiled. "I love you, Kopa."

"I... love you too, Grandmother." Kooa replied, slightly confused.

Sarabi nodded as she turned and walked away, leaving Kopa alone.

 **TLK**

The rain was starting to fall as Simba and Nala raced back to Pride Rock.

Once there, they found Kopa waiting at the mouth of the den.

"What are you here?" Nala asked her son.

"Waiting for Grandmother. She said she was going for a walk." Kopa explained.

The King and Queen exchanged glances.

"In the rain?" Nala asked.

"That's what she said."

Simba frowned, worridliy. "How long ago was this?"

"An hour or two."

Simba swallowed as he walked passed his son into the den to where Zazu was resting on a rock.

"Zazu, Sarabi is missing. She went out a few hours ago and hasn't returned. I wamt you to rally the pride and meet me at outside."

"Yes, sire!

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kiara asked as she walked up.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Nala assured. "Come on, it's time for your bath."

"Aww, mom!"

Normally, Kopa would have laughed, but thos was not the time. Instead, he followed the pride outside to where Simba was pacing.

"Sarabi is missing, we're going to send out three search parties. Some of you will come with me and we'll search the North Border. Zazu, you'll take a group and search the south border. Nala," Simba said, noticing his mate walk up. "You take a group to search the West. Let's go!"

"Dad! What about me?" Kopa asked.

"You stay here!"

Once the pride had split and gone, Kopa headed down Pride Rock to begin his own search in the East border.

The rain was coming down harder then before as Kopa raced through the land.

"Grandmother!" He cried through the thundering rain.

Suddenly he came upon a ditch and skidded to a stop. He peered his eyes into the darkness and caught sight of something familiar.

Kopa wasted no time in jumping in and sliding down the side of the wall. Mud gathered on his fur and in between his paws as he came to a stop.

There, in the ditch, Kopa saw it, a familiar tan coat, lying lifeless in the mud.

"Sarabi." Kopa whispered. "No, no!" He cried. Panicked, Kopa roared to alert the pride.

When a roar was returned, Kopa turned to his grandmother and sobbed as he fell to her side, crying out to the spirit of the great kings to bring her back.

It wasn't long before Kopa heard voices and Simba appeared. His eyes fell on his mother as he slid into the ditch and used his nose to lift her chin, but nothing happened.

"Send for Rafiki!" Simba cried.

Nala frowned as she walked up to her mate. "Simba, she's gone..."

Simba swallowed as he looked from his mate to his mother. Then he fell to the ground, sobbing

Kopa stood and went to stand next to his mother while Simba grieved.

 **TLK**

Later that night, the pride had gotten Sarabi back and had planned to bury her once the rains had let up.

Kopa had not forgotten his meeting his meeting with Vitani so, once his family was asleep, the golden lion snuck out once more, his destination being the Elephant Graveyard.

The rain was still falling once he reached the border between the graveyard and pridlands. With careful steps, he made his way in to one of the empty skulls to be free of the rain.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, honestly."

Kopa turned to see Vitani jump from one of the eye sockets.

Once she had shaken her fur of water, she turned and noticed the tearful look in Kopa's eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Kopa cleared his throat. "Nothing."

The cub tilted her head, but pressed no further questions, instead she smiled. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Kopa smiled as he followed.

Vitani led him to an odd area where green steamed blew from the ground.

"Whoa!" Kopa gasped.

"I know! Mother told me about this place a long time ago, said hyenas used to live here." Vitani smirked as she jumped onto a rock and began to drool. "Who am I, Kopa?" She asked before she began to walk in a funny way and laugh hysterically.

"A hyena!" Kopa laughed.

Vitania laughed as the two raced off to explore some of the cave.

As they were running, green steam suddenly burst from the ground, catching Kopa off guard and sent him stumbling down a small hill into a pile of bones.

"Kopa, you okay?" Vitani cried as she peered over.

Kopa hissed as he rubbed his eye and felt the warm blood from a cut above his brow. "Fine!" He assured.

Vitani giggled. "Come on, then! Want to show you something else!"

Kopa nodded as he climbed out of the bones and followed.

 **TLK**

"What happened to your eye, Kopa?" Simba asked the next morning.

Kopa looked up from a zebra leg he had been chewing on and quickly swallowed a hunk of meat. "I scratched it...last night in the ditch."

"Want Rafiki to take a look?"

Kopa shook his head and Simba nodded before he stood. "I'm going for a walk." He said before exiting the den.

Kopa stood as well and followed after his father. The rain was still coming down, but not as bad as the night before.

"Dad? Listen, about last night, I didn't mean to dis-"

"I have to prepare the burial of the former queen, we'll discuss things later."

Kopa frowned as he nodded and watched his father leave.

A little while later, Kiara found her brother resting on a rock by the waterhole. "Hey, Kopa, guess what? Mom said I can help her with the cubs when they come!"

"Fascinating." Kopa said.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No."

"Is Dad mad at you?"

"Kiara!"

"What?"

Kopa sighed, seeing the hopeful face of his sister. "Come on, last one in the water is a monkey!" He cried as he leapt over his sister and into the waterhole.

"Hey!" Kiara cried as she followed in after him.

 **Sorry this is so late and a little short, but I hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TheSparklyKitten: Thanks,**

 **Rogue-Lion: Scenes from the movie won't take place till 1 or 2 chapters later,**

 **SpiderEye: I've been little too busy, but longer chapters will arrive.**

The rainy season had come and gone and the cubs werw growing quickly within Nala.

Kiara kept going on about the fun things she was going to teach her younger sibling.

Her lessons continued as always, with new challenges everyday. Simba taught her how to overcome them and how to be a good and caring queen.

Kopa, though his future was unknown, often went with Kiara for her lessons, feeling as though he might learn something. His meetings with Vitani continued and neither Simba nor Zira knew of their time spent together. They often met at the Elephant Graveyard late at night and would play or talk until early morning. The scratch upon his eye from their first meeting there healed, but left a scar. Vitani was still unaware that Kopa was royalty, assuming that he was just close friend.

Nala and Simba continued their duties, bubut being the worrying father he was, Simba often tried to make her relax, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally one evening, it happened.

Kopa smiled, amused as he watched his father pace outside the den while he and Kiara sat, watching.

"Geez, kid, you're gonna wear the floor out." Timon said.

"I can't help it! I'm nervous!" Simba cried.

"Don't worry, Simba! It'll be just like last time and soon we'll have a new cub!" Pumbaa said.

Simba managed a smile before they noticed a lioness come from the den. "Would you like to meet your new son?"

Simba beamed. "Yes!" He cried as he followed her inside.

"I have a brother!" Kiara cried.

Kopa laughed as he watched her dance about.

Timon smiled as he patted his friend's tusk.

Soon the lioness returned and motioned for Kopa and Kiara to follow. The cubs did as they were told and walked in to the den to see their mother sitting on a bed of grass with Simba beside her and a golden cub lying in her paws. A small patch of red fur sat atop his head.

"This is Kion." Nala whispered to her children. "Your new brother."

Kopa smiled as he leaned down. "He's so small."

"Hi, Kion." Kiara whispered.

The cub mewed and the family laughed.

"Hey, Kion, I'm your big brother." Kopa said softly. "Don't worry, I won't let Kiara baby you."

Kiara pouted. "What else are you supposed to do with a cub?"

Simba chuckled as Kion sneezed.

Nala smiled as she nuzzled her mate. "Our little family." She said.

The lionesses smiled as they left the family alone. Rafiki, who had been over seeing the birth, bowed and walked out. A familiar wind passed through his fur and the monkey laughed. "He is a beautiful cub, Mufasa." Rafiki said. "He will become a great asset to the pride."

In the den, Simba was lying down next to his mate while Kopa and Kiara lay in front. Nala gave gentle licks to the cub as she bathed him.

The stars were twinkling over head as a welcome for the new Prince of the Pridelands.

 **TLK**

"Hey, Kopa!"

Kopa yelped as a familiar honey badger leapt onto his back.

"Bunga, what'd we talk about?!" He cried.

Bunga nervously laughed as he slid off. "Sorry, got a little excited. Er, the mane's coming in good!" He said.

It was true, Kopa's mane was now sprouting from his chest and down on his neck. Rolling his eyes, Kopa smiled. "Thanks, shouldn't you be with Kion?"

After Timon and Pumbaa adopted him, Kion and the honey badger became good friends and very soon started a little group with a cheetah, a hippo and a bird. Kopa nearly didn't see one without the others.

"I wanted to say hi!"

Kopa nodded, yawning, the meeting with 'Tani the night before had gone on longer then usual. "Hi, now go play."

Bunga smiled as he jumped from the rock slab Kopa lying on and went to find his friend. Once he was sure he was gone, Kopa stood and stretched before walking out of the den where he saw Simba looking over the land.

"Hey, Dad."

"Dry season is coming on quickly, Kopa." Simba said. "Ma Tembo and the elephants have agreed to start looking early."

"Is it going to be bad?"

"Not of we prepare. Thing is, we have more herds here then last year, which means more water to find."

"We'll make it, Dad, Mufasa's watching over us."

Simba smiled as his son. Suddenly, a fruit bounced off his head. Turning, they saw Kion race up and grab the fruit. "Sorry, Dad, fruit got away."

Simba sighed. "Kion, I thought we talked about playing fruit games on Pride Rock."

Kion smiled sheepishly before his father grabbed the fruit and threw it into the sky before grabbing it in his jaws. "Catch me if you can!" He cried, racing off. Kopa laughed as he and Kion raced after him, passing Bunga on the way.

Fruit in teeth, Simba rushed past Nala who was sunning on a rock.

Suddenly, he most his balance and went tumbling down. Kopa growled as he jumped onto his father and grabbed the fruit.

Kion skidded in the dirt and panted as his brother took off in another direction.

The game of chase went on for a few more minutes, until it ended with Zazu alerting Simba of some fighting deer and he left to sort it out.

"Hey, Kopa, want to go to the waterhole with us?" Kion asked.

"Not today, squirt, I gotta be somewhere." Kopa said as he ruffled the tuft of red fur upon his brother's head.

With a smile, Kopa turned and broke off into a run. The sun was beating down harder then it usual did, Simba was right, they were in for a very dry season.

 **TLK**

"Tani'! Tani'!" Kopa called once he had reached the graveyard. _Don't tell me you forgot our meeting,_ he thought.

Suddenly, someone pounced on him and knocked him to the ground.

Kopa rolled onto his back and his attacker smirked. "Hey, Pridelander." She said, nuzzling his chin.

"For a second, I thought you had forgotten our little meeting." Kopa smiled.

"I would never forget our meeting." Vitani said. "So how's things on the other side?"

"Good, but the dry season is coming up fast."

"Yeah?"

"I feel bad, knowing we have water while you suffer in the Outlands."

The tan lioness sighed as she hopped off her friend. "Kopa, we talked about this. My family and the royal family don't get along. We've survived worse, we'll be fine."

Kopa smiled. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Vitani giggled. "Yeah, I know." Then she frowned as she turned away. _What am I doing?_ Mother would be furious if she knew that she was with a Pridelander! She and Kopa would both be in grave danger if her mother found out. Kopa wpuld possibly be killed!

Ignoring the concerned look upon Kopa's face, Vitani turned away. She was being seflish.

" _Vitani!!_

Vitani gasped. "Nuka. Kopa, quickly, get out of here! If my brother catches me with you, it'll mean _big_ trouble for the both of us."

"But-"

But Vitani didn't give Kopa a chance to argue as she started pushing him away.

"When can we see each other again?"

"I don't know! Not soon, I've been sneaking off too often, my mother might be getting suspicious. Now go!"

Kopa gave her a quick lick before racing out of the skull they were sitting in.

Vitani frowned as he disappeared, right before her brother appeared. "What're you doing way out here?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was scouting."

"Better hope Mother doesn't find out. Come on, Kovu's night training is about to begin."

Vitani sighed. The war her mother had planned seemed to be getting closer each day. She didn't want to fight though, not if it meant fighting Kopa.

"Vitani, come on!"

The tan lion snarled at him before following.

Once he was back, safely in the Pridelands, Kopa noticed his parents heading towards the borders between the Pridelands and Outlands. Curious, Kopa followed. Catching up with his mother, he asked what was wrong.

"One of our lionesses saw Zira lurking by the border."

"Do you think she means trouble?"

"We're about to find out." Nala answered as they came upon the fallen log that led to the Outlands.

Simba frowned as he noticed Zira sitting at the edge, smiling. "Hello, Simba." She smiled.

"What do you want, Zira?"

Kopa watched as Zira sighed. "You know as well as I do that the Outlands are unbearable during the dry season."

"You lost water rights in the Pridelands years ago. You were lucky we were kind enough to allow your pride to share the water."

"One mistake."

Nala scoffed. "You broke the law, hunting near the water hole is forbidden!"

Zira growled as she continued. "Your pride was out of line. Especially your son. He attacked our royal advisor."

"I spoke with Nuka."

Simba shook his head. "No, Zira, you'll have to fend for yourself."

The tan lioness growled as she turned and walked away.

"I didn't know Zira was allowed in our land." Kopa said, turning to his parents.

"Once, a little after you were born. Zira asked for water, but she betrayed our trust." Simba explained.

"So you banished her for that? Of course she hunted, her pride was hungry." Kopa pointed out.

"Kopa," Nala said. "She killed two zebras out of _sport,_ near the _waterhole._ Her son attacked Zazu and very nearly killed him. They have no respect for the Circle of Life."

"Maybe _some_ do?" Kopa asked, hopeing to defend Vitani.

"Perhaps, but I have yet to meet them." Simba said. "Come, I think the pride has returned with a fresh meal."

Kopa frowned as he glanced over his shoulder before following his parents home.

Kiara and Kion were waiting at the bottom of Pride Rock for their parents and older brother.

"Hey, cubs, what are you doing out here?" Simba asked.

"We were waiting for you!" Kion said.

"Zazu needs to talk you." Kiara put in.

Simba sighed. "All right, where is he?"

"Right here, sir." Zazu said as he flew and landed on a rock before the royal family. "Checking in, sir, with the evening report and message from Ma Tembo."

"Let's hear it."

"The crocodile float has offered to give their source of water for when the dry season comes. They promised not to eat anyone unless necessary."

"And Ma Tembo?"

"So far three possible water supplies have been found."

The king lit up. "That's fantastic, Zazu! We'll be more then ready for the dry season."

"Yes, sir."

"All right, that's great news, now let's go celebrate with some zebra, I'm starved!"

Later that evening, Kopa was standing atop Pride Rock, looking over the kingdom that would have been his own. He had no doubt Kiara would make a wonderful queen, still-

"Kopa?"

The teen turned to see Kion standing behind him. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing."

The two sat quietly, looking over the land before Kion spoke once more. "Why didn't you want to be king?"

Kopa chuckled. "Being king isn't everything."

"But you would be loved."

Kopa frowned. "What're you talking about? Just because you're not destined to be king, it doesn't mean we won't love you. Who gave you such an idea?"

"I just thought-"

"Well, it's not true, don't ever think like that again."

"But what about Scar? He became evil because no one loved him."

"His family adored him. The only reason he became evil was because his heart was filled with hate by hyenas."

"His family still loved him?"

"Yes."

Kion smiled as he higged his older brother. "I love you, Kopa."

"I love you too, little brother. And don't you forget that."

 **Very sorry this is late, but I hope you guys liked it.** **Life has been crazy, so this was a little rushed, sorry for mistakes.**

 **I'm not sure if I'm going to add the Lion Guard, the characters will still be here, but I don't think I'm going to make them an official guard, for instance, Kion will not have his powerful roar.**

 **Next chapter will continue with The Lion King 2, where Kiara goes on her first hunt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SPARTAN-626: Don't worry, we'll have some Kopa/Vitani moments.**

 **KingKopa19: I've found a way to work the roar into the story, I hope you like this chapter.**

Simba stood beside his mate, dreading the part to come.

It was the day Kiara was to do her first hunt and Simba felt nervous. The last few years had been good to them. Kion and his friends had named themselves official protecters of the Pride Lands, helping with problems in which Simba could not.

Kion and Bunga still remained as close as always and he and Fuli, even closer. Simba was proud of his youngest cub for he was shaping to be a fine lion. With rusty red fur was sprouting from his chest and along his neck, he was looking more like his father every day.

Kiara was looking beautiful like her mother with the same golden pelt as her father's. Her lessons continued and Rafiki agreed that she was going to make a very fine queen. Simba never chose to betroth her to anyone, feeling as though she would make a fine ruler on her own.

Then there was his oldest cub, Kopa. The teen had grown into a fine lion with a nearly full brown mane. Unlike Kion, Kopa was mischievous, always ready for a joke with a smart comment to follow, but he was still as kind and as loyal as he was as a young cub.

Rafiki smiled as the princess walked out of the den, her pelt shining on the sun.

She smiled as she passed through the rows of lionesses, each one congratulating her. Soon she came to stand by Kion. "Good luck, sis." Kion said. Kaira smiled as she nuzzled him and walked up to her older brother.

Kopa bowed his head, slightly. "I expect a good meal when you return." He said.

"Count on it." Kiara smiled.

Then she walked up to her mother who nuzzled her. "You'll do fine."

Kiara nodded before looking to her father. "Daddy, you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Simba sighed before smiling. "I promise."

Kiara beamed as she nuzzled her father before starting off, unknown to her was that her father had Timon and Pumbaa follow her.

Kion smiled as he watched his sister lwave before his friend Ono flew by. "Kion, there's trouble by the waterhole. Apparently Makuu is having trouble with a herd of water buffalo."

"Heading there now." Kion said as he followed his friend.

Kopa nodded as he snuck off, leaving his parents alone.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Simba asked.

"I've taught her all she needs to know, she'll be fine." Nala assured.

Simba frowned, unsure.

 **TLK**

Kopa smiled as he raced to the Elephant Graveyard. It had been a few months since he last saw Vitani, due to her training and never finding time to meet him. He prayed that she would be there today.

His prayers were unanswered.

Once again, he found himself alone. It had been so long since he had seen her, that he was worried. What if something had happened? He remembered the last time they met...

 _"This is for me?" Vitani asked, staring at the leg of a zerba that Kopa held tightly in his teeth._ _It was late one starry evening and the two were meeting up once more._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well, because you're my girl, right?"_

 _Vitani smiled. "Yeah and you're my lion."_

 _Kopa smiled as he placed the leg down and the two started to feast. "This is amazing." Vitani said._

 _"Yep."_

 _"How'd you get it?"_

 _"I hunted for it myself." Kopa_ _said, proudly._

 _"Won't they notice it's missing?"_

 _"Nah, the scavengers will be grateful for a meal that they don't have to wait for."_

 _After the two were finished, they stood and went for a walk._

 _The night air was cool and the stars shined like they were dancing. Vitani sighed, smiling. It was rare that she got a moment to herself and time to sneak away. Her mother's training were getting harder each day. Her brother, Kovu rarely got a moment to take a breath. His heart was steadily growing harder and hate was starting to cloud his mind._

 _"Look, Vitani, a shooting star!" Kopa said._

 _Vitani looked up as it passed._

 _"Make a wish." Kopa said._

 _Vitani closed her eyes, wishing for the night to never end. Once she opened them, she saw Kopa staring at her, his turquoise eyes staring into her purple._

 _"I love you, Vitani." He_ _said, suddenly._

 _Vitani's widened. "R-really?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I-I love you, too, Kopa."_

 _The golden lion smiled as the two nuzzled._

Kopa frowned. That seemed like so long ago.

He was beginning to worry, fearing something might have happened to her.

He had just gotten back into the Pride Lands when he heard someone approaching and he whipped around to see Kion rushing towards him, Fuli beside him.

"Hurry, Kopa, there's a fire in the Pridelands, near where Kiara is hunting!"

"Great Kings, come on!" Kopa cried as he and the younger two followed.

"Fuli, go assist the guard in helping the herds affected by the fire, Kopa and I are going after Kiara!" Kion said.

"You got it! Be careful!" Fuli cried as she raced off in an opposite direction.

With their paws pounding against the ground, the two brothers raced across the land, ready to help their sister.

They were soon joined by Simba and Nala who were equally as worried.

"Kiara!" Simba cried, his voice laced in both worry and anger. Kopa and Kion followed after him and soon saw the reason for anger.

There Kiara stood, a dark lion beside her, his green eyes blazing.

"Kiara!" Nala cried, running to her daughter.

The young lioness frowned. "Father, how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing, I did. I almost lost you." Simba argued. "No more hunts for you, not ever."

Kopa frowned. "Dad-"

"But I was doing fine!" Kiara said. "Even before Kovu-"

But Simba interrupted. "Kovu?!" He growled as the dark lion snarled back.

"Simba." Nala said, clearly shocked.

"Hey!"

The group turned to see Rafiki standing upon a rock. "How dare you save the king's daughter?"

Kopa raised an eyebrow. "You saved her? Why?"

Kovu cleared his throat. "I humbly ask, to join your pride."

"No!" Simba said, immediately. "Your pride was banished."

"I've left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for who I am." The dark lion then crouched low. "Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Simba growled as he paced.

"Simba, you owe him your daughter's life." Nala said.

Zazu cleared his throat as he landed before Simba. "Yes, sire, clearly we are in his debt and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid."

"Though in this case, you might want to make a exception." Kopa snarled.

Simba smirked at his son before turning to Kovu. "My father's law will prevail, for now I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are." With that, the king walked away.

Zazu puffed up before following. "Riff raff." He uttered.

Kovu smiled as he turned to Nala and Kiara, but his cheeky smile soon disappeared as Kopa walked in front of them with Kion beside them.

Kopa nodded his head and the group started off towards Pride Rock.

 **TLK**

As they were walking into the den, Kovu was stopped by Simba who gave a a small growl as he walked in to the cave. Kovu scoffed as he backed away, right into Kopa.

"Watch it," Kopa growled. "You may have saved my sister, but that does _not_ make us friends."

"Did I say I wanted to be friends?" Kovu snapped.

"Watch your tongue, Outlander. Try anything funny with my sister and I will rip out your throat."

Kovu swallowed as he looked over the older lion, for once, he was afraid.

As Kopa walked passed him, Kion approached. The young lion glared as he followed his older brother.

Kovu let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding as he walked towards a lonely rock.

In the den, Kopa noticed that his sister had not followed and peaked out the cave to see Kiara speaking with Kovu. Simba also noticed her absent and called after her to which she replied she was coming.

After a few more moments, she arrived.

Kion frowned as he approached her. "I don't trust him, Kiara." He said.

"You worry too much, Kion."

"What were you discussing?" Kopa asked.

"He's going to teach me how to hunt."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kopa growled. "Dad will be furious!"

"Dad doesn't have to know."

"We have to tell him, Kiara." Kion said.

"Please, guys, you're my brothers. Please do this for me. I'm not a good hunter, I know, but he can help!"

Kopa frowned before he sighed. "All right."

"Thanks, Kopa."

"But if he hurts you, we're feeding him to the crocodiles." Kion said.

Kiara giggled as she nuzzled her younger brother. "Okay."

That evening, once he was sure his family was asleep, Kopa snuck off, in hopes of meeting Vitani. Quietly, he snuck passed Kovu who was sleeping soundly.

It was hard to believe that this lion was the brother of the love of his life. Glaring, he continued on his way.

The Elephant Graveyard was dead silent as Kopa walked through. Suddenly, he noticed a familiar lioness standing on a tusk.

Kopa smiled as he raced up. "Tani!"

Vitani turned and smiled as she leapt down and nuzzled him.

"It's been so long!" Kopa said. "I thought you were hurt or worse."

Vitani nodded. "I'm fine, Kopa." She said.

"Why haven't you been meeting at our spot? I haven't seen you in months."

"Things have been getting complicated in the Outlands."

"Yes, your brother left. He's at Pride Rock now." Kopa explained. "Why'd he leave?"

Vitani shrugged. "He didn't want to be a part of our pride anymore." She said. "Look, I really don't want to talk about, he didn't leave on good terms."

Kopa nodded. "All right, let's talk about something else."

"Like?"

"How about that burn mark on your shoulder?"

The question caught Vitani off gaurd as she whipped her head to see the burn herself. Sure enough, there was a singed part in her fur. She must have received it whilst tossing the burning branch away after...

"Were you in the Pridelands?" Kopa asked.

Vitani thought quick. "Maybe, I...was following Kovu when the fire started."

"I don't suppose you know how it started?"

"No."

Kopa stared at her, knowing full well she was not being honest. "You're lying."

 _Uh oh,_ Vitani thought, glancing away, avoiding his hardening gaze.

"You were trying to kill Kiara weren't you!?"

"No!" Vitani tried to defend herself, but if she revealed the truth for why the fire had started, she'd be giving away Zira's plan.

Kopa backed, the shock and horror was plain on his face. But that quickly turned to anger. "Tani, I can't believe you."

"Kopa-"

"Why would you do that?"

"I had no choice!" Vitani cried. "Mother made me!"

Kopa growled. _Kovu must have been in the right place at the right time. The Outlanders must have started the fire in anger, in hopes of getting revenge on Kovu,_ Kopa thought. "You nearly killed the future queen."

"I didn't want to!"

"Silence!"

Vitani winced at his tone.

Kopa growled as he crouched low. He loved Vitani very much, but her mother had too much power over her. By courting her, he had put not only himself, but his family in danger. He cursed himself for not seeing in sooner. He had no choice. "Get out." Kopa growled.

Vitani's eyes widened. "What? Kopa."

"GET OUT." Kopa snarled, louder this time.

"Kopa, please," Vitani tried, but Kopa refused to listen. Turning away, he growled deep in his throat.

Vitani swallowed as she looked away, tears threatening to fall. _What have I done?_ With one last glance towards Kopa, she left, racing out of the skull they were standing in.

Kopa swallowed hard as he watched her leave. "I'm sorry, Vitani..." He whispered. "But I must protect my family."

 **TLK**

It was early morning by the time Kopa had returned back to Pride Rock, having spent the night in the skull alone. He knew his decision was the right one, but still...

Suddenly, he noticed his father walking away from the waterhole.

"Hey, Dad."

"Kopa, what're you doing up so early?"

"Nothing much." Kopa said. "Dad, why did you let Kovu stay?"

Simba sighed. "Because... we owe him."

"That's a lame excuse."

"I know. But it's true. Do I trust him? No, but my father's law will prevail. Let's just give him time..." Simba then lowered his voice. "If you see him, make sure to keep a close eye."

Kopa nodded as his father turned and headed off to deal with some business.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar roar of his sister, followed by what sounded like Kovu's. Snarling, he raced off.

As he raced over the hill, he came to a halt and raised an eyebrow as he noticed Kiara and Kovu racing down the hill, following Timon and Pumbaa as they chased off some birds.

"Yee haw!" Kopa heard Kovu shout and he couldn't help but smirk. This was possibly the only time he's ever had fun.

He watched as they raced around a corner where screams could be heard shortly after. Kopa started down the hi before he saw the two younger lions, meerkat and warthog race around. Kopa yelped as he noticed the reason they were running and quickly turned as rhinos raced towards them.

"Oh, hi, Kopa!" Kiara cried as they raced away.

Kopa led them into a small cave to avoid the thundering hooves that passed. After a few seconds, the group burst out laughing.

"What a blast!" Kovu cried.

"Oh, sorry." Pumbaa said, making the group laugh more.

"You're okay, kid!" Timon said, ruffling the lion's tuft of fur.

"Hey!" Kovu said.

"You're okay!"

Kopa smiled as Kovu seemed to relax. They grunted as they all moved out of the hole.

Kiara smiled as she locked eyes with Kovu who shyly smiled back.

"Hey! Are you three coming or what?" Timon cried.

The three lions smiled as they followed.

"So, Kiara, how'd the hunting lesson go?" Kopa smirked.

Kovu frowned as he turned to her. " You told him?"

"Don't look so shocked, she tells me a lot of things."

"Must be nice to have siblings you can trust." Kovu said, quietly.

Kopa frowned, his thoughts immediately turning to Vitani.

"Kopa and Kion have always been someone great to talk to." Kiara said, smiling.

"You look like you were having fun." Kopa said, glancing at Kovu.

Kovu cleared his throat, awkwardly making Kopa laugh. "Don't look so afraid. You act like I'm going to bite your face off."

"Aren't you?"

"No!" Kopa said. "That's Kion's job."

Kovu's eyes widened before Kopa laughed. "Chill, just a joke."

Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, come on, we'll show you some real fun." Timon said, as he motioned the group to follow.

The day was mostly filled chasing more birds and playing in the waterhole. Kopa was able to get to know Kovu and felt that he had misjudged the younger lion.

Kiara was happy that Kovu was enjoying himself and was beginning to open up. She moved to hear him laugh as Kopa joked.

"Say, Kopa?" Kovu asked.

"What is it?"

"Last night, about the friends thing...? I-"

Kopa laughed as he ruffled the younger lion's mane. "It's fine, kid."

Late in the afternoon, Timon and Pumbaa said good bye and left for Pride Rock. Kopa smiled as he said his own good bye and watched Kiara and Kovu walk off together, with plans to star gaze.

The older lion smiled as he stretched, thinking what he should do. He was about to head back to Pride Rock as well until he saw Kion walking by.

"Hey, little brother, where have you been?"

Kion smiled. "With Fuli." He said.

"Ah, my little brother got a girlfriend!" Kopa said.

"Shut up, she's just a friend!"

"I wonder what your cubs would look like?"

Kion growled as he playfully leapt onto his brother, pinning him the ground.

"Yeah, get him, Kion!"

"Do all boys fight like this?"

The two brothers looked up to see Bunga and Fuli staring at them.

Kion cleared his throat as he stood. "Just teaching Kopa a lesson." He explained.

"Please, I _let_ him take me down that he wouldn't feel weak." Kopa said.

Bunga laughed. "Ha, Kion take _Kopa_ down? That's hilarious"

"Hey, Kion can take anyone down." Fuli said.

"Yeah, if they're two times smaller them him." Kopa joked as he ruffled his brother's tuft of fur.

"Speaking of taking someone down, have you seen Kiara? I haven't seen her since last night."

"Yeah, I was just with her and Kovu a while ago."

Kion raised an eyebrow. "Kovu?"

"Don't worry, Kion, I hung out with him and actually had a good time. He's a good lion."

"Yeah? So was Scar until the hyenas changed him."

"That was a long time ago, little brother."

"But-"

"Kion, don't worry. If Kovu tries anything, Kiara will tell us. She's a tough lioness."

"All right, if you're sure." Kion replied.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to Pride Rock." Kopa said.

Once he was sure he was out of sight, the older brother snuck off, going another direction. Peering through the darkness, he walked quietly through the land until he came upon his target.

A herd of zebra.

Crouching low to the grass, Kopa made his way to the eldest of the herd. Taking his paw, he placed it over the zebra's mouth to silence it whilst he bit into the neck. Once it was dead, Kopa carefully started dragging it away.

The Elephant Graveyard was as quiet as the dead that lay. Kopa quickly brought the zebra to the skull where he and Vitani often met. He knew that she would return tonight, in hopes of speaking with him, but Kopa wasn't ready. He loved her more then he had ever loved a lioness and he knew that her love for him had not gone. Hoping that she would understand that zebra was an apology, Kopa left.

He arrived back at Pride Rock shortly before Kovu and Kiara returned. The older lion was sleeping close to the mouth of the cave as the two walked up; they were humming a strange tune and whispering upendi.

Kopa smiled as they nuzzled each other good night. He then closed his eyes as Kiara walked in. Simba had been watching as well and made his way out of the den and towards Kovu.

The dark lion picked up his head as the king smiled.

"It's kinda cold out tonight, huh? Come on in." He smiled.

Kopa smirked as Simba returned, Kovu behind him.

 **TLK**

Early the next morning, Kopa awoke to movement and opened his eyes to see Kovu walking out of the den. Curious, he stood as Kiara met him at the mouth of the den.

"Kiara, I need to talk to you." Kovu said.

"Kiara," Simba interrupted. "I don't want you talking to him."

Kopa raised an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to him." Simba then winked as he and Kovu walked out.

Kiara smiled as Kopa approached her.

"So, how'd it go?" Kopa asked.

Kiara sighed. "It was wonderful."

"Kovu...He seems like a good lion."

"He is. He's been through a lot."

"I'm sure." Kopa replied. "Come on, let's take a walk."

Kopa led Kiara to the waterhole where they grabbed a quick drink.

"Kopa, do you think I'll make a good queen?" Kiara asked.

"I think you'll make a great queen. Why?"

"I feel like I'm stealing from you..." Kiara replied.

Kopa laughed. "I stepped down on my own account."

"But why?"

"Because I felt that it wasn't my destiny to rule over the Pride Lands." Kopa explained. "Grandfather Mufasa has, I feel, bigger plans."

"Bigger then being a king?"

"Bigger then being king of the Pride Lands." Kopa corrected.

"Oh, so you think you're too good for the Pride Lands?" Kiara smirked.

"No!" Kopa cried. "I was merely saying my life does not lie in the Pride Lands."

Kiara laughed. "I'm joking, brother."

Her brother smiled as he playfully away his paw, missing her muzzle. "I knew that."

"Knew what?"

The two turned to see Timon and Pumbaa walking up.

"What are you two doing here?" Kopa asked.

"Looking for you." Zazu said as he flew over head.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked.

"We wondering if you knew where your father had gotten too. There's a little problem in the gorge and Kion has asked for his assistance." Zazu replied.

"He left to speak with Kovu this morning." Kiara answered.

"Well, shouldn't they be back by now?" Pumbaa asked.

"You know Simba, once he gets to talkin', he can go on for hours." Timon said, waving his hand.

Suddenly, a scent caught Kopa's nose and his mood quickly turned to worry.

Blood.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! And don't worry, Kopa and Vitani will make up soon.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SPARTAN-626: Don't worry, Vitani and Kopa's story is not over.**

 **Extinction17: Perhaps one day.**

Kopa led his family over the hill, worry plastered upon each of their faces.

Once they were on the hill a horrible sight met their eyes.

Below them, they saw their father, struggling to walk, as he was covered in bruises and scratches.

"Father!" Kiara cried. "Zazu, get help!"

The majordomo yelped. "Yes, of course!" He said before racing off.

Kopa frowned as he made his way to down to help support his weakened father.

"Simba, talk to me!" Timon cried, clearly worried about his cub.

"Dad, what happened?" Kopa asked.

Simba winced as he brought his head up. "Kovu," He rasped. "Ambush..." With that, Simba collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Kopa turned to Kiara who looked like she was near collapsing herself. "No..." She whispered.

"Kiara, we can worry about that later, right now we have to get Dad back. Now!"

Pumbaa was already on it, carefully grabbing Simba with his tusks like he did so many years ago when they had first found him in the desert.

"It's all right, buddy, we're here for ya." Timon said as he grabbed Simba's tail.

Kopa frowned he nuzzled Kiara and together the two followed their uncles back to Pride Rock.

You can imagine Nala's horror when her children arrived with Pumbaa and Timon bringing her injured mate, but, keeping her head, she helped them bring him up to Pride Rock. His wounds were many, but none fatal. Rafiki was called soon after to tend to his injuries whilst Timon and Pumbaa watched worriedly. News of his father's attack traveled and Kion soon arrived, the guard close behind.

Kopa frowned as he snuck off, leaving Kion and Kiara to help their mother and Rafiki.

"He said Kovu did this?" Fuli asked as she and the gaurd waited at the bottom of Pride Rock.

"He tried to kill my big bro!? Let me at him!" Bunga growled. "I'll make him eat his own tail!"

"Easy little B." Beshti said. "We don't know the whole story."

"Seems pretty clear to me. Kovu led Simba away from view and attacked him." Fuli growled.

"Why would Simba go with him alone? Wouldn't he had someone to go with him?" Ono asked.

"Simba probably thought he could handle him." Bunga said, crossing his arms.

"Zazu said it was an ambush." Fuli said.

"Say, where's Kopa?" Beshti asked, noticing the older lion's absent.

 **TLK**

Kopa panted as he raced through the Pride Lands. _An ambush?! Did that mean that Vitani was in on it?_

Finally, he arrived at their special place and just as he thought, the zebra was still there. Vitani never arrived. Kopa frowned as he raced off once more, this time, his destination was the Outlands.

Crossing the fallen tree, he jumped to the ground. "Vitani!" He cried, not caring who heard him.

No answer.

Observing his surroundings, Kopa made his way through the land. The ground was hard and dusty, not at all like the grassy land he was from.

The termite mounds stood, some as tall as elephants. Suddenly, he heard someone sobbing.

Peaking over a mound, Kopa noticed Vitani, her eyes bursting with tears.

His anger towards her brother Kovu died down as he came around the mound.

"Vitani?" He whispered.

The tan lion jumped as she looked up, her eyes full of fear. "K-Kopa!!"

Kopa frowned as he approached her. He had never seen her cry before and after this night, he hoped he would never have to see it again. "Vitani-"

"Kopa, please! I didn't want to attack the king! My mother, she said that of we didn't, she'd-"

"Vitani, calm down. _You_ attacked my da- king?"

Vitani sniffed. "My pride did. I didn't want to, but my mother, she threatened us! I knew it was bad idea!"

"Do Kovu had nothing to do with this...?"

The tan lioness shook her head. "No, in fact he tried to... _save_ him."

 _Kovu tried help Dad,_ Kopa thought. _He had nothing to do with the ambush._

"But... we still attacked him...and when he tried to escape, Nuka went after him..." Suddenly she started to sob again. "And...Nuka's dead!"

Kopa's eyes widened. Even though he never knew Nuka, his sudden death was no doubt quite a shock. Lying next to her, he placed his paw on her shoulder and nuzzled her.

"And then... Kovu left. He left our pride."

The Pridelander frowned. She lost both brothers...

Soon Vitani stood. "Kopa, let's leave. Let's get out of here! We'll run away, please."

"Vitani-"

"I have nothing here, Kopa." Vitani said.

 _But I can't leave and have Kovu be blamed for a crime he wasn't even a part of,_ Kopa thought.

Suddenly, they heard Zira's voice. "Vitani!"

The tan lioness winced before turning to Kopa. "Run, Kopa, get out of here." She said.

"But-"

"Now!"

Now wasn't the time to argue with her. Giving her a lick, Kopa turned and raced off, hoping to get back to Pride Rock in time to tell his father of Kovu's innocence.

Meanwhile, Kiara was watching as Kovu raced away, trying his best to avoid the birds that swooped and pecked him. She wanted to run with him, but Kion and Fuli blocked her path.

Finally, once Kovu was out of sight, Kion and Fuli backed away, allowing Kiara to approach her father.

"Father, please! Reconsider!" She cried, walking up to his side.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now own." Simba said.

Kiara was horrified. "No! That's not-"

"He used you to get to me!" Simba argued.

"No!" Kiara cried. "He loves me! For me!"

"Because you are _my_ daughter." Simba said, turning to face her. "You will not leave Pride Rock, you will stay here, where I can keep an eye on you, away from him."

Kion glanced at Nala who looked just as shocked.

"You don't know him!" Kiara argued.

"I know he's following in Scar's paw prints!" Simba said, turning back to look over his land once more."And I must follow in my father's."

"You will never be Mufasa!"

Simba frowned, shocked as Kiara raced off, not bothering to look back.

Kion faced his mother, unsure what to do. He wanted to help his sister but he also wanted to speak with his father. Kiara never did get the freedom he and Kopa had as cubs, mostly because she was the future queen and Simba's only daughter.

"Mom-" But Nala interrupted him. "Go to Kiara, I will speak with your father." She said.

Kion nodded as raced into the den where he found Kiara trying to break through some lose rock. "Kiara!" He cried.

Kiara turned, the fur under her eyes stained with dry tears. "Go, Kion!" She growled.

"Don't do this!" Kion pleaded.

"Kovu didn't attack Dad, I _know_ he didn't. Kovu, he's...he's not like that. He may have been raised like that, but he's not! I know he's not! I have to find him!"

Kion frowned as he approached his sister. Standing on his hind legs he pushed the remaining rocks out of the way and quickly nuzzled his sister. "Be careful." He said.

Kiara smiled as she nodded before escaping through the hole.

 **TLK**

Animals were dispersing from Pride Rock when Kopa arrived back. On top, he saw his parents, arguing. He wasted no time making his way up to hear Nala's voice.

"You don't know the whole story!" She said.

"I know enough. Kovu was using Kiara to get to me." Simba said.

"Kiara is almost an adult, Simba. And we raised a smart lioness."

"She's too young. I stand by my word. She is not to leave Pride Rock without an escort."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Dad!" Kopa panted as he made his way up.

"What is it, Kopa?" Simba growled at his oldest son.

"Kovu was trying to help you! He wasn't a part of Zira's plan!"

The King snarled. "Not you too, Kopa, I don't have time for this nonsense!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"He's a follower of Scar!"

Kopa growled back. "Will you shut up about Scar?! He's dead! He means nothing!"

"He's kept alive by Zira!"

"No, Dad." Kopa frowned, his eyes blazing with fury. "He's kept alive by _you."_

Simba glared.

"You've never let go of the past, Scar still haunts you. He is kept alive by your words. Kovu wasn't even related to him and yet you blame him for a crime he knew nothing of. He tried to save you, he turned on _his_ pride to say another's king." Kopa panted as he straightened up. With one last growl, he turned and raced back down Pride Rock. His destination unknown.

 **TLK**

Kion frowned as he made his way to the waterhole, his eyes glancing towards the gathering rain clouds.

Soon he heard the familiar voices of his friends and made his way over.

Bunga was first to notice him. "Hey, Kion." He said. "Your sis okay?" He asked.

Kion nodded. "She's fine."

"I wouldn't be." Fuli said. "Not being able to go anywhere without an escort? That's evil!"

Kion raised his head to defend his father's words, but found himself unable. Fuli was right, it was evil.

"He's just trying to protect his daughter." Bashti pointed out.

"No, Fuli's right, this isn't how things should be handled." Kion said. "Kiara said Kovu isn't like that."

"He's an Outlander, though." Bunga said.

"Not all Outlanders are bad! Kopa said he was good lion. And I trust my siblings' judgement."

"Where is Kiara anyway?" Ono asked.

"Resting." Kion lied.

"And Kopa?"

"I don't know. Last I heard, he got into a fight with my dad and left."

"He's coming back, right?" Beshti asked.

Kion swallowed. "I don't know."

Bunga frowned as he jumped up. "Course he's comin' back! If I know Kopa, he's probably on his way back right now."

Kion frowned as he felt a drop of rain hit his nose. "I hope so."

Kopa was indeed on his way back. The rain was started to pick up, but Kopa wasn't in a hurry to get out of it. After his fight with Simba, Kopa left. At first he wasn't sure where to go before he realized that he needed to find Kovu. But he never did. If what Kiara and Kovu was true, he wouldn't have gone far, but Kopa searched everywhere. Suddenly, he happened to glance the Outlands and immediately regretted it. Crossing the water border were the Outsiders.

Kopa's eyes widened as he noticed Zira in the lead with Vitani beside her.

He quickly turned and raced for Pride Rock. He was nearly there when he saw Zazu hurrying to get out of the rain. "Zazu!" He cried to majordomo.

"Kopa! What are you doing out here?" Zazu asked.

"Find my father! Tell him the Outsiders are heading this way! I'm going to find Kion and the guard!"

"Oh, my goodness! Right away!" Zazu cried.

Kopa growled as he raced in the opposite direction. _If it's a war they want, they shall have it,_ Kopa thought.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Extinction17: He certainly does.**

 **TylerB95: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Megan Lyle: Thanks, glad you like it.**

 **WolfBLitzk03: Haven't really decided, actually.**

Kopa managed to find the guard quicker then he thought. They were hurrying to get out of the rain when Kopa approached them.

"Kion, the Outsiders are attacking at the gorge where the dam is! We need to move now! I've sent Zazu to fetch the Pride!"

" _Hevi Kabisa."_ Kion said, quietly.

"Don't worry, Kopa we'll handle 'em! Let's go!" Bunga cried.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Kion?" Kopa asked, his patience running out.

"Kiara ran off to find Kovu!"

"What?!"

"She said that he was innocent and needed to find him."

Kopa growled. "Go help the Pride, I'm going to look for Kiara!"

"Kopa, I'm sorry!"

"Nothing to do about it, Kion! Go!"

The guard did as they were told and rushed off. Kion smiled. "To the Pride Lands end!"

"Lion guard defend!" His friends cried.

 **TLK**

By the time the guard had arrived, the war was on as the Pride Landers fought the enemy.

Kion's eyes widened once he saw his parents pinned down.

Taking a deep breath, he roared.

The guard looked around nervously as the ground seemed to shake and looked up to to see the clouds shift into those of mighty lions.

The war, for a moment, paused as they looked up.

Once the roar died down, Kion glared as he and the guard jumped into the fight.

Simba recovered from his trance and smacked away a lioness who was attempting a bite to his neck.

Bunga gasped as he noticed his uncles pinned to wall but smiled when Timon jumped onto Pumbaa's back and seemingly locked and loaded his tail.

"Don't even move, this thing's loaded. I'll let you have it!" Timon cried.

The lionesses screamed as the scrambled away and Bunga laughed as he raced up and high fived his uncle.

"Talk about your winds of war." Timon smirked.

Not far off, Kopa heard Kion's roar and frowned as he turned to raced back. His pride was in trouble, finding Kiara would have to wait.

His muscles were burning as he tore through the rain. His energy was still him as he raced the land, the war in his sights. He noticed Zira closing in on his father and sped up until he was close and leapt onto the old lionlioness, throwing her to the ground.

Zira growled as she bit his paw, resulting him to trip into the mud. Simba growled as he swatted her away allowing Kopa to stand. Vitani noticed Kopa standing beside the king and for once, the battle was forgotten. She never wanted things to turn out how they did. And now here she was battling her love and his pride.

Kopa dodged an Outsider and knocked her to the ground. "Dad, behind you!" He cried.

Vitani's eyes widened. _Dad?!_

Then that meant...Kopa was a prince.

Suddenly, she was brought back to reality as a lioness knocked her to the ground.

Zira stood and snuck up to Simba once more, this time hitting her mark as she locked Simba to the ground. Simba glared as he stood and the two began to pace.

Both prides came to a halt as they turned to see their leaders facing each other.

Kopa's eyes caught Vitani's as the two started at one another as their parents faced off. Zira paced, snarling while Simba watched her every move, ready for the attack. Zira then stopped and raised her paw, Simba doing the same.

But before they could fight, thunder cracked over head as Kovu and Kiara leapt between them.

Kopa sighed in relief. His sister was all right.

"Kiara?" Simba frowned, confused.

"Kovu!" Zira growled as her son glared back at her. "Move."

"Stand aside." Simba ordered.

"Daddy, this has to stop." Kiara said.

Simba tilted his head slightly.

Kopa glared at Zira as he snarled at her son. "You're even weaker then I thought! GGet out of the way!"

Kovu lowered his head, baring his teeth. "You will not hurt Kiara _or_ Simba, not while I'm here."

Kopa couldn't help but smile at the younger lion and Zira stepped back in shock.

"Stay out of this!" Simba growled at his daughter.

Kiara's face softened. "A wise king once told me we are one. I didn't understand him then, now I do."

Simba scoffed. "But they-"

"Them?" Kiara asked. "Us, look at them. They _are_ us. What difference do you see?"

Simba glanced around.

Kopa glanced as well, catching Vitani's eye once more.

Simba then turned back to his daughter and soon the anger in his eyes died down as the sun began to its way from behind the clouds. The King smiled as he nuzzled his daughter, understanding her words.

Zira snarled. "Vitani! Now!"

To Kopa's shock, Vitani glared at her. "No, Mother." She said. Then she looked to Kopa and Kiara. "Kiara's right." She then went to stand by Kopa. "Enough."

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well."

Hearing Zira's words, her lionesses gasped quietly and frowned as they followed to stand beside the pride Landers.

"What are you doing?!" Zira roared. "Get back here!"

"Let it go, Zira." Kopa said. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" Zira replied.

The rumbling from the dam caught Simba's attention as Zira lowered her head. "This is for you, Scar!" She roared as she pounced towards Simba, but Kiara got there first and the two lionesses went over the edge. Kopa wasted no time jumping after them.

"Kiara!" Kovu cried, fearfully.

Simba frowned as he jumped in after his cubs.

Kiara fell safely onto a small ledge but Zira wasn't so lucky.

Kopa panted as he slid down the slippery rocks, hearing his mother's warning of the river.

Kiara peered over the edge to see Zira dangling. The fear in her eyes made Kiara pity her as she reached put her paw. Kopa soon landed beside her. "Kiara, are you all right?" He asked.

"Kopa. help me!" Kiara cried.

Kopa frowned as he reached his own paw over.

"Zira, give me your paw!" Kiara cried.

Claws ready, Zira attempted to scratch Kiara but the younger lioness was quick.

"Come on, Zira! Don't be a fool!" Kopa cried.

"We'll help you!" Kiara assured.

Zira looked up at the siblings before her strength gave way and her claws lost their grip upon the wall. She yelled as she fell and Kiara closed her eyes as Kopa took her into a hug.

Kion frowned as she disappeared under the waves and turned to Kovu was looking at the ground.

"You tried your best, dear sister, but Zira was beyond help." Kopa said, quietly.

Kiara nodded. Then they noticed Simba peering down from another a ledge, a large smile on his face as he reached his paw. Kiara took it first. "I tried." She said, sadly.

The three made their way back up where Kiara was greeted by her mother and Kovu. Kopa smiled as he pulled himself up and scanned until he saw Vitani.

Smiling he made his way over. Vitani sighed as she nuzzled him. "You never said you were the Prince." She whispered.

"I didn't want you to think of me as anyone special." Kopa replied.

Soon they heard Simba's voice. "Let's go home." He said. The Outsiders approached him nervously and Simba smiled. "All of us." He said.

Kopa and Tani' smiled as they walked side by side, following the Pride home.

 **TLK**

The days passed peacefully until the day when the joining of the two prides became official.

Kion stood next his mother and father as the youngest of the cubs, but also possibly, the proudest. After his might roar, Rafiki dubbed him and his friends as the _official_ Lion Guard, protectors of the Pride Lands.

Kopa stood the side with Vitani beside him. The day after the war, Kopa explained how he had met Vitani, and Simba tool it better then he expected. A few days after that, Kopa asked Vitani to be his mate.

Last but certainly not least was Kiara. She stood proudly with Kovu beside here as Rafiki shook his stick over their heads.

Simba and Nala then stood and together they walked t9 the edge of Pride Rock, Kiara and Kovu beside them. Kion hung back with Kopa and Vitani.

Since his mother was gone, Kovu was now the leader of the Outsiders and with his roar, he passed his pride to Simba who know be king to both. The four lions then roared together, as one.

Kopa smiled as he and the rest of the Pride joined in.

Soon the wind began to pick up and Simba smiled as he heard his father's voice. "Well done, my son." It whispered.

"We are one."

 **A short chapter to the end of the second movie.**

 **Don't worry, Kopa's time as being ruler is approaching and very soon we'll be meeting the lions he was born the lead.**

 **I hope you guys liked it and please review on what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Time Pass

**Guest: Of course, we all need more Nala moments.**

The weeks passed peacefully. The Pride Lands became one with those who had been their enemy.

Kovu and Kiara became closer. It wasn't long before Simba asked them if they would like to rule together. Kovu was stunned of course, but with a reassuring smile from Kiara, he excepted the king's offer. The Outsiders found this funny, as if there was some truth in Zira's words of him becoming King.

Kion and the Guard continued their duties, protecting their land.

Kopa and Vitani, now mates, spent most of their time together near the water whole, their love growing deeper each day.

The Outsiders began to feel safe in their new home and became close with the Pride Landers. They assisted with many hunts and learned the ways of the land. For once on their lives, they had clean water, filling food and felt safe while they slept.

Simba and Nala were happy that everything was right in the circle of life once more.

One evening, the king was looking over the land, watching the setting sun. His stomach twisted in guilt as he hung his head. He felt like a fool. His hatred towards the Outsiders and Kovu made him blind to what they could be.

Both Kopa and Kiara's words rang in his mind. His oldest had been right. He _was_ the one keeping Scar alive, not just Zira. He felt especially guilty towards Kovu and his words he had said. The young lion didn't deserve them. None of this was his fault.

"Simba?"

Simba turned to Nala approach. "Everything okay?" She asked as she sat next to him.

The king swallowed. "No, no not really."

Nala nudged him, urging him to continue.

"I've been a fool, Nala. I judged Kovu and his pride too quickly. I should have helped him."

"Simba-"

"Don't tell me it's not my fault. It's a lie, it is my fault. I should have helped him...maybe helped Zira. Maybe we could have changed her, to make her see the good again."

"She was too far gone, Simba, she was crazy." Nala said.

"Well, what about Kovu?"

Nala smiled. "I suggest try talking to him." She then nuzzled him and turned and walked back into the cave.

Simba frowned as he remained where he was, deep in thought. It didn't take much time to decide to speak with Kovu tomorrow.

 **TLK**

The next day, true to his word, Simba went in search on Kovu. He found the young lion resting with Kiara by the waterhole.

"Simba, what are you doing here?" Kovu asked.

"I need to speak with you, Kovu." Then he turned to Kiara. "We'll see you later."

Kiara smiled as she nodded and watched the two walked away.

"Kovu... I never apologized for my behavior or my words."

"You don't need to." Kovu said.

"No, I must say this. Kovu, I'm sorry for the my foolish behavior. Can you forgive me?"

The dark lion smiled. "I already have." He said.

Simba smiled back as he bowed his head. "You are strong lion and believe you make a good and wise king someday."

Kovu bowed back. "Thank you, Simba, that means a lot."

"Well, since we have some time on our paws how about you teach me some of your moves? As you probably saw in the battle, mine are a little rusty."

"Sure, I can show you few." Kovu smirked.

Simba nodded, knowing that if Kovu was to be his son-in-law and since he never had a father, Simba felt that he should show the young lion what it means to have a loving parent.

Not far away, Kopa and Vitani were enjoying a walk.

"It's so beautiful here." Vitani said. "I can see why you didn't want to leave."

Kopa swallowed nervously. "Yeah, about that-"

Vitani smiled. "It's okay, Kopa, I understand. You are a loyal lion. I should have known you wouldn't leave if your family was in danger."

"Don't think that didn't cross my mind, leaving with you. It's just, I couldn't have lived with myself if I had left them."

The tan lioness nodded. "I wonder what it's like to have family like that, one you would die for."

Kopa smiled as he put his nose to hers. "You'll find out." He said.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Kopa!"

"Zazu?"

The hornbill panted as he flew near. "Quickly, where is your father. Nala needs him at once!"

"Is Mom okay?" Kopa asked.

"Yes, but a messenger from a nearby pride is in need of our help!"

"Go back to Pride Rock, Vitani you with him, I'll find Dad!"

 **TLK**

Nala paced, anxiously waiting for the arrival of her mate.

"How many are ill?" She asked the messenger, a little blue bird.

"At least all of them, your majesty."

"You're positive its not catching."

"Very." Was the answer.

"Your majesty!"

Nala and the blue bird looked up to see Zazu approaching, Vitani following below.

"Where is Simba?"

"Kopa went after him, your majesty." Vitani said. "What's going on?"

Nala sighed. "This is Kidogo. He's a messenger for a pride we know."

"Nala!" Simba cried as he raced up, Kopa and Kovu behind them. "What is it? Kidogo, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here with an urgent message from Tojo. The Pride is in dire need of your help. A snake has attacked our pride leaving the members sick and weak, including Tojo." Kidogo teared up a bit at this part.

"Is it life threatening?" Simba asked.

"No, sir. But they're vulnerable to rogues. And unable to hunt."

"What about their king?"

"He died."

"So who's leading?"

"Malka has been doing what he can, but the Pride is out of hand. He's been very stressed with the responsibility." Kidogo sighed as he placed his wing over his eyes. "Please, we need your help."

Simba frowned as he thought it over. "Okay, Kidogo, we'll help. Tomorrow we'll leave for your land. In fact, we'll bring Kiara and Kovu, this will be a perfect learning experience for them, as future rulers."

"Can we come?" Kopa asked.

"I would hope that you would have stayed here to keep an eyes on things." Simba said.

"Please, Dad?"

"Simba, who will watch over the Pride Lands?" Nala asked.

"Our pride is larger now, Nala, no lion would want to go against our pride. And we can trust the Outsiders. Can't we, Kovu?"

Kovu gaped before finding his voice. "Of course, Simba, you saved their lives. I've more then once over heard them going on on how grateful they were."

"See, Nala? Plus Kion and the Guard can keep an eye on things." Simba assured.

Nala managed a smile as she turned to her son. "You can come, Kopa."

"We'll tell the Pride about our plans this evening. Tomorrow, we'll travel to the North Lands and help the Pride."

 **TLK**

After they announced their plans to the Pride Lands, the Outsiders went up to Simba and Nala promising that they would keep the land safe.

That night, Kopa was settled beside Vitani when he sensed something wrong. Carefully standing, so as to not wake his mate, he made his way out of the den to see Kiara sitting at the edge, her eyes on the moon.

"It's kinda late to be star gazing." Kopa said as he came to stand beside her.

"You believe Grandfather Mufasa is up there, don't you?"

Kopa tilted his head. "Of course. Remember the stories Dad and Rafiki used to tell us? Trust me, sister, he's keeping an eye on things."

Kiara sighed. "I said something to Dad, after he exiled Kovu... I said he would never be Mufasa."

Kopa frowned as he thought for a moment before speaking. "Of course not, no one will. Dad's who he's meant to be. And you're who you're meant to be. Future ruler on Pride Lands."

Kiara laughed. "There was time when I didn't want to be queen." Then she turned to her brother. "But now I am proud to be next in line."

"We're all proud, Kiara. I mean, you brought together two prides that hated each other and turned them into one pride." The older sibling smiled. "You're going to make an amazing queen." Kopa then yawned. "Come on, we have an early start tomorrow". He said as he led her back into the den.

The next morning, Kopa was awoken by Kiara tugging on his ear, much like when they were younger.

"Wake up, sleepy head! Dad says let's go!" She smiled.

Kopa groaned as he placed his paw over his eyes. "It's not even sun up." He grumbled.

"It's up, you just can't see it because your paw's over your eyes." Kovu said as he approached.

"Thank you, King Obvious." Kopa mumbled.

"Come on, young ones, we'd better get a move on." Nala said as she nudged her son up.

The group made their way outside, stretching as the sun's first rays hit their fur. After a few short good byes, they started on their way.

Kiara and Kovu walked side by side, with Kiara telling Kovu about their land.

Kidogo led the way, exchanging words with Simba and Nala.

"It was Tojo who suggested we go to you. He remembered your kindness during Scar's reign." Kidogo explained.

"They were our closest friends, why wouldn't we help? I would have gone with them, but I couldn't leave my home."

"Malka told us, he said it was very heroic."

"Has anyone had any cubs yet?" Simba asked.

"Not yet. Malka and Tama were trying when everything occurred."

"Where's the snake now?" Kovu asked.

"The old king managed to kill it before he passed, from old age they believe."

"Why did they choose a king in the first place?" Kopa asked. "I thought they left the Pride to strike out on their own. That's what Mom said."

"They did. But they found a land ruled over by a rogue lion. In order for them to live there, they agreed to have the rogue be their leader. Now that the king is dead, they have no one and are vulnerable to other rogues. Malka would take over, but he doesn't want to rule, neither does anyone else, but they agree that they need a leader."

"Why?" Vitani asked.

"It's a big land and they need protection. They were never taught to fight."

Kopa stopped in his tracks as he felt a strange wind pass through his mane.

"Kopa, you coming?"

Kopa shook his head and raced to keep up.

That evening, the group had found a spot to settled in for the night, close to a small stream.

Kopa took a deep breath as he walked over for a drink. After he had his fill, he studied the ripples in the water, that soon revealed his own face.

"Kopa?"

The young lion nearly lost his footing as he steadied himself and turned to see his father.

"You've been distracted the whole day, what's wrong?" Simba asked.

Kopa frowned. The wind early that morning certainly was odd, but he didn't want to concern his father, he had enough to worry about.

"No, just a lot on my mind, what with Malka's pride..."

"That's right, you've only met them once, when you were just born."

"Can we trust them?" Kopa asked.

"With our lives, don't worry, son." Simba took a deep breath as he looked up at the stars. "Malka, Chumvi, Tojo and Tama were a part of our pride once, a long time ago. They left a few years after the land went bad."

"Why didn't they stay? To help?"

"They were danger of being killed. Scar wanted every male killed, so they had no choice."

Kopa frowned as he looked to the stars as well. "You know, Dad, I bet Mufasa would be proud of you." He said.

Simba swallowed. "I'm not so sure Kopa, I've done things that I'm sure my father would not be proud of. Judging others, jumping to conclusions. I nearly lost Kiara to my arrogance. I should have trusted her."

"I'm sure Mufasa made some mistakes in his youth."

"Perhaps. Kiara was right though, I will never be my father. But that doesn't stop me from trying my best." Simba then smiled as his son before turning to go settle in the grass with Nala.

Kopa nodded as he went to settled by Vitani. He smiled as he sighed, happily.

The sun passed by many times before the group became closer to their destination.

Simba aand Nala spent their time explaining to Kiara and Kovu the duties a ruler has to different prides.

Kopa and Vitani spent time exchanging words with Kidogo who told excellent stories.

By the end of the week, the group came to a familiar land. Kidogo flew high before coming to land on Simba's shoulder. "Straight ahead, they are by their den." He said.

Simba and Nala nodded as they started, their cubs behind them. Before they could reach the den, a tan lioness with a small tuft of fur atop her head raced to meet them.

"Thank the Great Kings!" She cried as she raced to nuzzle Nala and then Simba. "I was afraid you had gotten lost."

"Kidogo led us." Simba explained.

"Excellent job, Kidogo, I knew we could count on you." Tama said, smiling. Kidogo beamed proudly.

"How is everyone?" Nala asked as they continued to the den.

"Weak. I managed to catch a deer this morning to help keep their strength up, but one isn't enough for our pride and I don't have enough strength to catch a second."

"Who lives in the pride now?" Simba asked.

"Malka, Kula, Chumvi, Tojo, his birds. We used to have others, but they left some time ago. Here we are."

Kopa tilted his head as they came to the den where they saw a tan lion with a black mane and goatee, lying beside him was another lion with also tan fur and a rusty orange colored mane with three birds similar to Kidogo, sitting beside him.

The black maned lion lifted his head weakly and a smile appeared upon his face. "If it isn't the lost Prince." He smirked.

"Hello, old friend." Simba said as he nuzzled both.

"Knew you were comin'. Kula didn't believe me." The one presumed Tojo said. "Kidogo! Well done, my friend." He said nuzzling the blue bird. The birds brothers smiled as they welcomed him.

Just then, they noticed Kopa, Kiara and their mates standing in the back ground.

"No way, don't tell me this is Kopa! Last time I saw you, I could fit you in my paw!" Malka laughed.

Kopa bowed respectfully. "A pleasure to see you again, sir."

"Ah, quit with the fancy talk, kid. We're friends, not royalty. And this princess must be your lovely daughter, Kiara."

Kiara smiled.

"Geez, we must be old if these are your mates." Tojo said, smiling.

Kiara giggled. "This is my friend, Kovu. I guess, you could say we're... betrothed."

Kovu smiled as he nuzzled her. "Yeah, kinda."

"And this is my mate, Vitani." Kopa said.

"Well, you are all both handsome and beautiful and we welcome you all to our land." Tama said.

 **And that's this chapter, soon we'll meet Chumvi and Kula, hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Old Friends

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Tama led Simba and Nala into the den to see Chumvi and Kula lying together on a stone slab.

"Hello, you two." Kula greeted, smiling.

"Hello, Kula. How are you?" Nala asked.

"Miserable, but that because I'm beside Chumvi, other then that, I'm great."

"Har, har." Chumvi smirked.

"You know I love you." Kula laughed.

"It would be nice if you showed it once in a while."

"Anyway, we're sorry to have sent our message, but we didn't know what else to do. Tama has been working hard to support us all, but she couldn't do it alone." Kula explained.

"We understand. You're practically family." Simba said, nuzzling the lioness.

Outside, the others were speaking with Kovu, Kiara and Vitani whilst Kopa stood off to the side, admiring the pride. They had survived so much, including Scar's reign.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kopa jumped and whipped his head to see Tama walking up beside him.

"Y-yeah,"

"You don't remember me, do you? I'm not surprised. You were very small." Tama said. "When we came to visit, I used to babysit you, while your parents went hunting. You were adorable."

Kopa blushed.

"But now, look at you, a handsome lion. You're going to make a wonderful king."

The golden lion smiled. "One day, perhaps, but not of the land you think."

"You won't be taking over the Pride Lands?"

"No, my parents and I learned long ago that my place as king was somewhere else. Kiara is next in line after my father."

Tama stared for a moment before shaking her head. "Well, I'm sure you'll make an amazing king." And with that, she turned and walked towards Malka, leaving a very confused Kopa.

"Hey, why so alone?" Vitani asked as she came to sit beside him.

"I'm not alone, I have you."

The tan lion smiled before looking over the land. "It's weird how they survived with a small pride. You'd think they have more members with this land. It's so big and there seem to be a lot of herds."

"No land is perfect, they all have their secrets." Kopa pointed out. "Perhaps there is a reason their pride is small."

"I wonder if that old lion they called king lived on this land by himself."

"One of the lionesses said there were other members, but they left."

"Wonder why."

Kopa shrugged.

 **TLK**

"A magnificent catch, my friend!" Malka smiled as Simba and his family dragged three freshly killed deer towards the den.

"We shall feast like royalty!" Kula said as she struggled to stand, but failed.

Tama frowned as she leapt to her side. "Your meal will be brought to you like royalty as well." She said.

"Come, Tama, I can stand!"

"Fine, you may try after you have eaten." Tama ordered.

Kula pouted. "Yes, _Mother."_

Tama raised an eyebrow. "What was that, cub?" She smirked.

Simba laughed as he passed out portions to each lion. "These are slower then the ones in the Pride Lands."

"They've grown spoiled for no one had been able to hunt them for a while. They felt safe." Tojo said as a blue bird landed on his shoulder. He nuzzled the bird before it flew off to join it's brothers."

"How come Kidogo can speak and understand but the others can not?" Kiara asked.

"Kidogo was the only one who wanted to learn. Bluu, Dege and Dogo can understand us and I can speak to them in small chirps, but they don't know how to speak our language." Tojo explained. "I learned lessons on bird speech from Zazu, after I found the little guys. Just four little eggs. When they hatched, they assumed I was their father and I took them in. The pride helped me a great deal in keeping them a secret from Scar and the hyenas."

"They seem very grateful to you." Kovu said.

"Ah, yes, but they haven't been much help in the ladies department." Malka smirked.

"Perhaps. Though I did impress one lioness with them." Tojo smiled.

"Who?" The younger lions asked.

Tojo smiled as Nala blushed.

Kopa's eyes widened. "No way! Mom, were you _really_ with Tojo?"

Nala laughed. " _No,_ Tojo just wishes. Though we were very close back then, and for a time I thought we might end up running away together... and we nearly did. But my place was with my mother and my pride. I couldn't leave them."

"Yeah, Nala was always the weird one in the bunch." Malka said before being smacked by Tama.

Kula nodded. "What Nala did was right. The Great Kings had a plan for her and that was help her pride and bring back the rightful prince."

"You can imagine our surprise when news traveled here, saying our friend was back from the dead." Chumvi said. "We traveled back to the Pride Lands to see for ourselves."

Simba nodded. "They were a large help in restoring order to the land. They didn't leave until the first leaf appeared."

"We appreciate all your help, that you have done for my family." Kiara smiled.

"So, Kiara, we hear that you are the future queen of the Pridelands." Malka said. "Is Kovu to be your mate?"

The two exchanged glances and smiled.

Kovu chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Kiara, she's my updeni."

Kiara blushed.

Tojo tilted his head. "Kovu means scar doesn't it? I suppose you were his son?"

"Adopted." Kovu quickly corrected. "He stole me from my mother and father. I share no blood with him."

"And how did you come to meet our little Kiara?" Kula asked.

Simba stood. "I'll tell that story." he said. "You see, Kiara was like myself as a cub. One day... **"**

 **And that's this chapter, hope you guys liked it, sorry it's a little short.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Decision

**Toothless-1998: I was planning on basing Kopa on the one from 6 Adventures, but changed my mind.**

 **Megan Lyle: Thanks, glad you like it,**

 **pawster-07: As, thanks, glad you're enjoying it,**

 **Yourfan: I thank _you_** **for reading it, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for your review!**

The days passed and Kiara and Kopa got to know the pride. Malka was the first to start regaining his strength and was soon able to sit up and even stand a little.

The healing process was slow, but the days were spent with laughter and stories. Nala, Kiara and Vitani helped Tama with most of the hunting whilst Simba, Kopa and Kovu stayed behind to help the others and patrol the land, making sure no one tried to take over.

The herds grew more cautious each day, which made it more of a challenge, but it gave Vitani and Kiara a chance to try out new techniques with each other.

Kopa and Kovu were patrolling the East border together, keeping an eye out for any rogues hoping to cause trouble.

"So, Kovu, what are your thoughts on being king of the Pride Lands?" Kopa asked.

The younger lion frowned. "Can I be honest with you?" He asked.

Kopa stopped and turned. "Sure."

"I... don't think I'm fit to be king."

"But you-"

"I know, but, do you honestly think that _I_ will make a good king, I mean I was raised by the mate of Scar."

"You are not him or her. We've been over this."

"But if there's a problem and I can't solve it? What if I lash out and lose what little trust the herds have for me?"

"We all make mistakes."

"I can't afford to make mistakes. And what about when Kiara decides to have cubs? What if I don't make a good father?! I didn't have the most ideal parents. I never learned!"

Kopa faced him and sat down. "We'll help you. My parents can help you. We're a family and family help each other. As for the mistakes, we all make them. My dad is still learning. Didn't he ever tell you?"

"What?"

"When our grandfather... passed, Dad ran away. He didn't return for years and when he did, he had to learn how to rule a kingdom. Some of the animals were distrustful of him, some were angry that he didn't return sooner, but over time they began to trust him and Dad became a pretty good ruler. Animals respected him, he kept the land safe and no rogues dared to cross him and the pride."

"Wow, I don't think Kiara told me any of that."

"She's never been one for the history of our land. Rafiki told me."

Whilst the two were speaking, they didn't notice Tama watching them from afar. The older lioness raised an eyebrow, even from a distance, she could hear Kopa's words, spoken like a true ruler, even if he didn't know it.

Making up her mind, she left to speak with her pride.

Kovu sighed as he smiled. "Thanks for the advice."

"You're family now." Kopa said, simply.

"Well, should we be heading back?"

"Yeah, the girls should have brought in some prey. Kiara's been teaching Vitani."

"Besides termites and small mammals, Vitani's never been on a true hunt."

"Hard to believe, she did good when we hunting." Kopa replied.

"I hope you're treating her well. It wasn't until we had lived in the Pride Lands a few weeks before she told me about your secret meetings. What was that all about?"

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're getting at. I brought her a few small meals and we would spend some nights under the stars."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Tell you that she's hanging with the son of the lion her mother wanted to kill?"

Kovu rolled his eyes. "Still, she could have opened up to me, I wouldn't had said anything."

"To be honest, she told me she didn't know who to trust. Her mother went crazy, Nuka was dead, you had left..."

Kovu sighed. "I should have been a better brother."

"We can't all be perfect. Kiara often escaped my sight when we went out." Kopa then noticed the setting sun. "Come, we should be getting back, little brother."

Kovu looked up as Kopa smiled and walked off. Having not ever been excepted by Nuka, the term "little brother" was strange to Kovu. Strange, but welcomed.

 **TLK**

Later that evening, the prides were enjoying their evening meal when Malka grunted. Everyone turned as the black maned lion stood, weakly on his shakey paws, his strength returning.

"I have announcement to make," He said. "Simba, Nala, the pride will be forver thankful for what you have done for us, and we are grateful for your help as well, Kiara and Kovu. We wish you well as rulers to the fine land you call home." Malka then turned to Kopa and Tani. "Kopa, we have been speaking and Tama tells us that you are to rule another land... and we were wondering of you would do us the honor of becoming our king."

Kopa stared, he was glad he had swallowed the meat he was chewing on, otherwise he would had choked, on the other paw, the coughing would have made the silence that suddenly happened seem less awkward.

Clearing his throat, he stood. "May I give this a bit of thought?"

The pride nodded and Kopa backed away walked in to the night.

A while later, he found himself sitting atop a rock shaped like Pride Rock, only smaller in size. He shivered in the cold night air and looked up at the appearing stars.

"Kopa?"

Kopa turned and saw Nala coming to sit beside him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just... that was an odd question, huh?" The young lion said, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Perhaps, but maybe it was a sign as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember what your father told me tthat day you two returned from Rafiki's tree. He said that the Pride you might be ruling would be someone I knew."

"He said dad may not, but he knows Malka and the others."

"Through cubhood. I am the only one with grew up along side them. I trust them as if they are my siblings."

Kopa frowned. "They seem trustworthy."

"They are! They would have stayed in the Pride had they not been in danger. But they never went very far."

"They seem very loyal... I would have to brush up on my lessons, huh?"

"So, do you want to be their king?"

Kopa smiled. "I'm considering it. I know my duties, having followed Kiara and Dad around during her lessons. I know how to fight."

"You'd make a wonderful king." Nala smiled.

Kopa smiled back. "Thanks, mom."

 **TLK**

Malka was still sitting when mother and son returned.

"Do we... have an answer?" Malka asked, it bothering to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

Kopa smiled as he stressed the pride. "After some thought and guidance from my mother... I have decided that I would be honored to become your king."

Malka and the rest of the Pride exchanged smiles before Kopa and his family watched in amazement as they all stood. Smiling, they carefully bowed before their new king.

As they did this, Kopa turned to his mate.

"Vitani? Every King needs a queen. Will you be mine?"

Vitani smiled. "Now and always."

 **And that's this chapter! Sorry its short, but I hope you guys liked it. Happy Easter to all who celebrate it! I'll start working on the next chapter soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Newcomers

**SPARTAN-626: Yes, Kopa is now king and we will see plenty pm what he has to go through. As for Vitani, it might take some getting used too, but with Kopa's help, she'll make a fine queen.**

Vitani snarled as she struck the water, sending water onto the banks.

It had been a few months since Kopa had become king and she had accepted to be queen. Malka and the rest of the Pride regained their strength and were up and about.

After they were fully back to thier old selves, Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu said their good byes and traveled back to the Pride Lands, promising to visit often.

Kopa tried to hard to follow in his father's paw prints and led the land with a firm, gentle paw. He created laws that made a kingdom.

His new pride never doubted him and trusted him wholeheartedly. Tojo was quite possibly the most excited After suggesting it, Tojo's bird, Kidogo became Kopa's new majordomo. The young blue feathered bird took his new job very seriously and his siblings were proud.

Herds grew greater in numbers and very soon, other big cats and predators began to make their way into the North Land, with permission from Kopa of course.

Cheetahs were making themselves at home whilst leopards settled in the trees. As the rainy season appeared, the water hole grew larger and soon new rivers began to flow, bringing in new animals, such as crocodiles and hippos.

The small land Malka and the pride lived in was slowly growing into a beautiful kingdom.

The only one who seemed out of sorts was Kopa's new queen, Vitani.

Beginning to feel the stress of royalty, Vitani began to lash out at herds who stepped out of line, resulting in some herds to distrust her and even fear.

The young lioness tried very hard, but he wasn't born to rule, that was Kovu. All she knew in life was fight, to survive. She often put herself first and very soon found that she was no better ruler then her mother.

Angered by her most recent argument with one of the herds, Vitani left to cool off.

She was sitting by the water hole, staring at her reflection.

"Something wrong?"

Vitani turned to see Kula coming to stand beside her.

The tan lioness cleared her throat and sat up. "No."

"It's hard, huh? Being queen."

Vitani frowned. "Yeah. A month into it and I've all ready got most of the herds hating me."

Kula raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about _that."_ "Yeah? Do you know who I am? I was raised by one of the fiercest lioness in our time."

"Don't give her too much credit. Listen Vitani, you have the makings of a great queen, just give it time."

"Kula! Vitani!"

The two turned to see Kidogo flying over head, his expression full of fear.

"Hyenas have invaded! Near the south border, Kopa has gone to meet him!"

Both lionesses growled. "Hyenas!? How dare they come to this land!" Kula growled, having still not recovered from the frightful nights she had spent in the Pride Lands, always looking over her shoulder to make sure a hyena wasn't planning to attack.

Vitani growled as well. The hyenas had betrayed her father and killed him. They should have destroyed them all when they had the chance.

"Take us!" Kula said and Kidogo led the way.

 **TLK**

Kopa's paws moved swiftly through the grass when Malka and Chumvi behind him. He had never actually _met_ a hyena, but he had heard stories of how they assisted Scar in taking over the Pride Lands, chased and threatened to kill Simba when he was cub and in the end he trying their leader. Never trust a hyena were his dad's words.

Kopa made his way up a hill to get a better view and sure enough, there was the clan of hyenas, huddle together and whispering among themselves.

The matriarch, also know as the leader, Kopa learned, was first to notice them. Nodding to her clan, she stepped forward and bowed respectfully. Kopa narrowed his eyes as he started down the hill, leaving Malka and Chumvi. Kula and Vitani arrived shortly after growled as they came to stand beside their friends, watching as Kopa stared down.

The matriarch stood straighter as Kopa neared. "You're majesty-"

"Why are you here?" Kopa asked.

The hyena, who seemed to be around Kopa's age, winced at his tone. "You're majesty, my name is Kweli, I am the leader and my clan has been traveling far, we... We wish to have your permission to join this pride... many of my members are with pups."

"No, hyenas are not welcome in my kingdom."

The matriarch looked up into his turquoise eyes. "Please, we've been traveling for so long."

"As I said hyenas are _not_ welcome."

"M-may I ask why?"

Kopa growled. "Because you're ungrateful, untrustworthy-"

"I assure you, sir, we are-"

"Don't interrupt me, hyena. You're a cunning species and will do anything to get your way. You'll be lucky that I don't send my pride to chase you out."

The hyena frowned as she cleared her throat, nervously. "My king, please. We are nothing like that. My clan is good and pure and we would not do anything to make you think otherwise. We are loyal to those we serve and help protect."

"My Uncle said the same. Until hyenas betrayed him."

The hyena tilted her head slightly. "I am not sure I know to whom you are referring."

"I do." One hyena said as he stepped forward. You're referring to the battle that happened in the Pride Lands, with lion and hyena. Scar was it? He was leading the hyenas and making them do his bidding. They betrayed him because _he_ betrayed _them_."

"How do you know this, Maji?" The matriarch asked.

"Those three hyenas that wanted to join our pride told me, before you threw them out."

"They were stealing our food and trying to take over."

"I trust your judgement, my matriarch. But before they left, they told me tales form their days in the Pride Lands."

"These 3 hyenas, what were their names?" Kopa asked.

"Don't remember. I remember that they had a crazy friend, I think his name was Ed."

"You're majesty, we are nothing like those hyenas. There are hyenas who respect the Cirlce of Life. Please, give us a chance."

Kopa frowned. "I will allow you into the land , for now I reserve judgment. But try anything, and you will be run out of here faster then a cheetah's speed, understand?"

The hyenas nodded.

"Good. Chumvi will escort you around."

Vitani saw Chumvi tense up on the corner of her eye. He wasn't happy with this decision either.

But, he did as he was told and started d9wn the hill, ready to escort the clan.

Kopa nodded and Chumvi led the clan away. One hyena, who was in the back, glanced at Kopa, a slight glare in his eye as he followed his group.

Kopa didn't seem to notice for at that moment, he was joined by the others.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Malka hissed as he came up to Kopa's side. "Didn't your father teach you _anything_ about Hyenas?! They're sneaky and disloyal; you said so yourself! We can't trust them!"

"If it weren't for them, we would still live in the Pride Lands and Scar would be helpless without his little monsters." Kula chimed in.

"They betrayed their king and nearly killed your father!" Vitani said.

"Enough!" Kopa shouted. Then he turned to his pride. "Listen, yes, they are hyenas and no, I _don't_ trust them. But denying them help would not make me a very good ruler."

"Would in our eyes." Malka muttered.

"What was that, Malka?" Kopa asked. When no answer came, Kopa continued. "A true King helps those in need. Now listen up, this is a different clan, different from the ones that helped take over the Pride Lands. But just the same, I will be sending one of you to make sure they don't cause trouble. Maybe they are what they say they are and don't want trouble."

"And of they aren't?" Vitani asked.

"We'll run them out. I'll have Kidogo and his siblings keep watch from above in case they start anything. Until then, they are allowed to stay and that is my final word, is that clear?"

His pride muttered in agreement and Kopa nodded. "Good."

 **TLK**

After he had taken the clan around the North Land and explained the rules of the land, Chumvi led them to the water hole where they gratefully drank their fill whilst the brown maned lion watched closely.

One hyena sat away from the group, eyeing his clan and Chumvi. He curled back his lip and licked the scars that rested upon his shoulder.

"Kali."

The hyena looked up to see the matriarch walking towards him. "Care for a drink?"

"I will drink when I want." Kali growled.

Kweli frowned. "I give up, Kali. I welcomed you into our clan, we helped heal your wounds and still you resent us. If we could, we would help find your clan, but it just seems impossible."

"You sure give up easy." Kali stood and faced her. "How in Africa, did _you_ become matriarch?"

"Because it's tradition that a female is to lead." Maji said as he walked up. "If you have a problem, you may take it up with me."

"No, thank you, _beta."_ Kali sneered. With that, he turned and walked away to find another spot.

"Cheerful fellow, isn't it?"

Kweli frowned. "I worry about it, sometimes."

Later that evening, Kopa was watching the clan from a nearby hill, as they settled in for the night. His eyes glistened in the dark as he noticed one hyena sitting away. He raised an eyebrow before he noticed the matriarch walking towards him.

The young hyena bowed. "Sir, I wanted to personally thank you for letting us stay."

"Don't speak too soon, hyena." Kopa said before glancing back at the lone hyena. "Why doesn't he join the clan. Some nights are chilly."

Kweli sat down and frowned as she followed his glance. "Kali had only been with us a few years. We found him wounded from a lion and without a clan. We had just kicked out three other hyenas who were threatening to steal my position as matriarch. I didn't see any harm, but even after we tended his wounds and welcomed him, he still resented us, and wanted nothing to do with our clan."

"Why does he stay?"

"Protection and food is my best guess." Kweli replied.

"You said he was attacked by a lion?" Kopa asked.

"Yes. He said he remembered that it was a tan lioness with a brown stripe upon her head. He wouldn't explain further about her. Only that she and her pride invaded his clan's home and chased them out. All while shouting 'For Scar!' He tried to defend his home, but was injured and separated from his clan."

Kopa frowned. _Zira_ , he thought. _She must have attacked in anger after they betrayed Scar. So that means,_ Kopa looked down at the hyena, narrowing his eyes. _Kali is a member of Scar's old clan._

"Your majesty?"

Kopa cleared his throat. "Make sure your clan keeps to themselves," He said as he turned to walk away. "I do not want to hear any complaints from the other animals who reside here."

Kweli nodded and Kopa couldn't help but notice the dejected look her eyes.

Perhaps not all hyenas were bad, but Kopa wasn't one to risk it. Especially with an old member of Scar's pride lurking in her clan.

Leaving the matriarch alone, Kopa left to join his own pride.

Everyone was sleep by the time Kopa arrived, save for Kidogo.

"Your majesty." The young bird bowed.

"Kidogo, I want Bluu to take watch over the hyena clan tonight."

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" Kidogo asked.

"Just an extra precaution." Kopa said.

The bird bowed and flew off to fetch his brother. Kopa yawned as he went into the cave and settled beside Vitani. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

 **TLK**

The next morning, Kopa was awoken by a distressed animal. Racing out of the cave he saw a cheetah racing his way. "Your majesty!" He cried.

"What is it?"

"My mate and I awoke this morning to find one of our cubs gone!"

"Perhaps he or she wondered off?"

"Impossible! They were just born a few days ago!"

"Where were you and you mate sleeping?"

"In the tall grass. We awoke and found him missing, but our other cub is still with us."

"Has there been any trouble like these before?"

The cheetah shook his head. "No, sir, not with any of the animals."

Kopa growled. "Go to your mate, I will have my majordomo report to you soon enough." And with that, Kopa raced off, his destination clear.

Upon arriving, he saw the clan of hyenas resting in the early morning light. Angered, he roared in full fury making the hyenas scramble awake and huddle together, frightened.

Kopa narrowed his eyes as he walked him, his head low and his claws out. " Where is your matriarch?!" He demanded.

"H-here, sir." Kweli answered as she came from her clan. "What is it?"

"Someone stole a cheetah cub in the dead if night. It was only a few days old."

"I assure you, sir-"

"SILENCE!!! I know it was one of your hyenas. I have been informed that nothing like this has never happened in this sort of place before."

"Sire, with all due respect, from what I have learned, your kingdom has only just gotten new members. Perhaps-"

"Where is Kali?"

"Kali? I would assume he was still sleeping somewhere."

"Bring him here."

Kweli nodded and walked back to her clan and shared some words with her before another hyena joined her, but not Kali.

"My beta, Maji, tells me that he went for walk."

"Really? Well, when he returns, I want you and him to report to my den."

The hyenas bowed and Kopa snarled as he walked away.

Bluu and Kidogo appeared next to him, flying beside him.

"Sir, I hate to say this, but Bluu says that he was awake all night and that the hyenas couldn't have escaped his guard."

"I do not blame Bluu. The hyena I suspect is a crafty one, sleeps away from the group."

"What are we going to do?"

"At the moment? Nothing. I still don't know who did it."

"Then why do you blame the hyenas?"

"I want to keep them on their toes. But if it is who I suspect, then rest assured, the hyenas' time is limited."

 **New chapter! Sorry to all those who like hyenas, but don't worry, things will** **get better soon enough.**


	13. Chapter 13: An Evil

**This chapter is short, but I hope you like it. Sorry if it seems a little off, it was a little rushed**

 **YourFan: Aw, thank you for your review!**

 **SPARTAN-626: We'll see won't we?**

 **pawster-07: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

It was a few hours before Kweli arrived at Kopa's den, with Kali in tow.

The golden lion glared as he stepped out, his head high and his claws out. "I have afew questions to ask you."

"And what are they?" Kali asked.

Kopa cleared his throat. "Last night, a cheetah cub, barely a few days old, was taken from it's parents. The cheetah informs me that this has never happened before. Where were you last night?"

"How do you know it was not any of the other new animals that have traveled to this land?" Kali spat.

"The cheetahs have no quarrels with the other North Landers. Nothing like this has happened before now."

"Don't you think that maybe some one is trying to frame me? Huh? Get us hyenas kicked out?"

Kopa raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps-"

"Then don't go opening your mouth till ya got more clues, _your_ _majesty."_

Kweli tensed, expecting Kopa to lash out at her, to tell her that her clan was no longer welcomed. But instead, he narrowed his eyes and sat down. "You may go." He said.

Kweli quickly bowed and nipped Kali sharply on the ear as they turned and left.

Kidogo, who was watching from a tree, flew and landed on Kopa's shoulder. "He... did have a point." He said.

"True, my friend," Kopa said as he turned to walk down to the water hole. "But you did not observe his muzzle."

"What was there?"

Kopa lowered his head and lapped before answering. "Blood." He said.

"What!?"

"Only hints though, as if he tried to wash it off but did not get all of it."

"Do you think he's the killer?"

"Perhaps, but as Kali pointed out, we can not narrow it down to one suspect just yet."

"But we know he's the killer!"

Kopa sighed. "You may know that and I may know that, but I thought about it over night and it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions with the hyenas, they may be what they say they are. And if Kali is the murderer, who's to say the rest of the clan is not innocent?"

"Well,"

"I'm going to meet with the cheetahs." Kopa said as he turned to leave, but Vitani suddenly appeared.

"I don't like this, Kopa. We should just run them out now." She growled.

"Tani', I can't kick them out without good reason."

"Here's a good reason, one if the clan members might have murdered a cub!"

"Keep your voice down! And one hyena." Kopa said as he pushed passed his mate.

Kopa arrived at the cheetahs' sleeping place not long after and felt a lump catch on his throat as he saw the female sobbing whilst the male watched, eyes closed, keeping his last cub close to him.

Kola cleared his throat and approached the grieving parents. The male looked up first. "Your majesty."

"I came to pay my condolences and assure you that we are undergoing a search as to what happened to your cub."

The female growled as she stood. "I already know! Those creatures did something! I know!"

"Nzuri, please. Your majesty, is there anything you can do?"

"I am doing what I can. Later, I will be speaking with the hyena clan."

"Why speak? They won't listen!" Nzuri growled.

"Please, ma'am, I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this."

The cheetah glared. "See that you do."

Kopa nodded as he backed away, in respect.

 **TLK**

Vitani paced, her claws digging in the dirt with each step. "This is wrong. Kopa should have had us run those beasts out the moment they set paw in this land."

Kula frowned as she looked to Tama who nodded in agreement. "Perhaps it was not a good idea after all to name him our king." She said, quietly.

Kula stood. "Don't say that, Tama. Kopa is a great king, he's just trying to do what's best for everyone. Including the hyenas."

"He has a good heart." Vitani said. Suddenly, she wobbled a bit and stumbled but Kula quickly leapt to her side, steadying her. "Sorry," Vitani said, shaking her head. "I'm suddenly feeling light headed."

Kula and Tama exchanged glances before the tan lioness cleared her throat. "I'm going to speak with Kopa." She said before leaving.

She found Kopa a little while later, speaking with Kidogo. Noticing his mate, Kopa smiled. "We'll speak more about this later." He said. The blue bird nodded and flew away.

"What's going on?" Vitani asked.

The golden lion sighed. "A little... trouble with the hyena clan."

Vitani's eyes widened in shock. "They're still here?! They're murderers!"

"We think it was only one. I have Kidogo and Bluu keeping an out."

"What are you going to do?"

Kopa sighed. "I don't know."

 **TLK**

True to his word, Kopa went to speak with the clan later that same day. The hyenas bowed as he approached, but Kopa couldn't tell on whether or not it was respect or fear.

The only one who did not acknowledge his presence was Kali. The hyena was resting by the water hole, his tail dipped in. Kopa nodded his head towards the other hyenas before approaching Kali. The scarred beast looked up and scoffed. "Come to pin another crime on me?"

Kopa ignored his bitterness and took a seat beside him. "I came to ask your forgiveness in this matter. It was wrong of me to accuse you so quickly."

"Apology not excepted."

Kopa took a deep breath. "I only wish to ask where you were at that time of night."

"Where do you think I was? Asleep!"

"I am only trying-"

"Don't try." Kali growled as he stood. But as he did, Kopa noticed a bit of blood dripping from a tooth as the hyena bared his teeth. "Good day."

Night was falling the same day as Vitani waited outside her den, her eyes peering into the darkness, looking for any sign of her mate.

"You're majesty," Kidogo said as he appeared.

Vitani raised an eyebrow, doubting that she would get used to that saying. Nonetheless, she addressed the blue bird with a small tilt of her head.

"Kioa sent me to apologize for he won't be able to join you in the den tonight. He and my brother Bluu are keeping watch over the hyenas tonight."

Vitani frowned. "I hope they don't try anything funny." She growled.

Meanwhile, hidden in the tall grass, Kioa and Bluu sat quietly, watching as the clan settled in for the night. Kali, as usual kept his distance but there was something unusual about his behavior. As he curled up to sleep, he kept peeking over his shoulder as his clan. When the last hyena closed it's eyes, Kali stood and slicked off.

Kopa stood as well and together he and Bluu followed, keeping close to the shadows.

With one more glance over his shoulder, Kali disappeared into some tall grass. Bluu flew quietly over until he spotted the hyena and motioned Kopa to follow. Kali was sneaking towards the cheetahs and Kipa growled softly when he realized why. He was going after the second cub.

Wasting no time, Kopa sped up, feeling the earth under his paws and remembering Kovu's advice. Crouching low, he pounced.

Kali was a lot skinnier then he appeared for once Kopa had jumped him, the hyena slipped out of his grasp and ran the opposite direction. The noise awoke the mother cheetah, Nzuri, from her slumber. Growling she stood and noticed the hyena escaping. Kopa called out to her but his voice fell on deaf ears as she sped through the grass.

Kali whimpered as he tried to escape, but she knew this land better then he. His only hope was to stay in the long grass and zig zag.

Kopa was on his feet and right behind the raged cheetah, but she was, of course, faster. He lost her not long after she took off, so he tried another path.

Kali panted as his muscles started burning. Desperate, he began to take different paths, unknowing that he was racing right in between the lion and cheetah.

Kopa smelled him before he saw and quickly came to a halt.

Kali stopped as well, unable to hear the rustling anymore. His heart pounded in his chest as he swallowed. A small rustled behind him made him jump and turn, but no one was there.

Kopa held his breath as he fixed his ear. A slight whimper told him that Kali was close, but he was unsure where.

The hyena quietly dropped on his stomach and panted heavily. The wind was not in his favor. He suddenly heard a low growl and gaped quietly when he saw Kopa's golden pelt against the moonlight as he walked passed. It was sheer luck that Kopa hadn't looked his way, next time he wouldn't be so fortunate. Carefully, he began to slink away but not before Nzuri pounced on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Kali cried out in terror as the cheetah growled and placed her outstretched claws upon his neck.

"Nzuri!" Kopa shouted as he approached.

"He is mine!" Nzuru hissed, her mind on grief over the loss of her cub.

Kopa frowned but before he could speak, Kweli arrived. "Her mate told me that he was trying to get her second cub..." Upon seeing her clan member pinned to the ground, she hung her head, ashamed. "He truly is a murderer."

"Nzuri, I am very sorry that you lost your cub but-"

"Not lost." Nzuri interrupted. Then she glared down as Kali. "Stolen."

"But why, Kali?" Kweli asked.

"Becuase! What you don't know about me is that I came from a land led by a lion who would give us anything we wanted! I had three hyenas who were the boss of me and they were good leaders! Once we moved to the land of the lion's dead brother, it was heaven! Prey and water as far as we could see and ya know what? _We_ didn't have to do anything! We had the _lion_ pride hunt for _us!_ That's right! They were _our_ servants! Then the land began to the bad and my leaders were beginning to think that this was a bad idea. So we all made a pact, to say that no matter what happened, we'd stick together!"

kweli frowned as Kali continued. "Then the lion's nephew returned and fire struck the land. And then the dark lion turned on us! Betrayed us! So we attacked him, but we lingered too long in the fire. A lit if my clan didn't make it, but my leaders did. And so did I."

"W-why are you telling me this now?" Kweli asked.

"Because..." Kali growled as he sturggled under Nzuri's grip. "I wanted your place as matriarch. Once my leaders had found me, I'd have a clan of my own!"

"You're put of your mind!" Kopa cried, shocked by such a tale.

The mother cheetah growled as she raised her paw, but Kopa stopped her.

"Nzuri, let me take him. You go back to your mate and cub and tomorrow we will decide what is to be done."

The cheetah glared before stepping off and allowing Kopa to approach. No words were exchanged between anyone as Kopa led his prisoner away from the grieving mother.

 **We'll find out about Kali's fate next chapter, hope you guys liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late chapter! But hope you like it!**

The den Kopa mentioned had a small opening, leading into a small cave like hole in the ground. Once he had pushed Kali into it, the hyena landed on the cold ground with a yelp and glared aw he looked up. It was too high for him to jump. He was stuck.

Once that was done, Kopa made his way to the waterhole for a drink. It was still a few hours before sunrise, but Kopa couldn't bring himself to rest with his mate with these thoughts gnawing at his mind. True, they had caught the beast, but there was still his punishment to think about. Exile was the first thing to cross his mind, but the only one who would be happy with that would be Kali. Kopa would be exiling a murderer, the next cub's blood would be on Kopa's paws. Plus he could find his three leaders or complete his plan in taking over a hyena clan.

Though she did not speak, Nzuri wanted the death penalty. Kopa could see it in her eyes that she did, she and her mate. That was another option. A life for a life, Kopa thought. But he didn't know how to handle this. No animal in the Pride Lands did anything to deserve the death penalty and so it was never done. How would he do it?

Whilst Kopa thought, he hadn't noticed Kweli approach from behind. She frowned as his frustrated look as he stared hard his reflection in the water.

"Your majesty?"

Kopa looked up, his turquoise eyes landed her own. His stern expression disappeared and was replaced with a tired, worried glance. "Kweli..." He sighed as he stretched his tired muscles and turned to her. "Kweli, I owe you and your clan an apology."

"No, sir, it is us who owe you. We should taken precautions when taking in Kali. We-"

"No, Kweli." Kopa interrupted. "In the short time you've been here, I've treated you badly when all you've shone me is kindness, something I have never encountered in hyenas. I'm sorry."

Kweli smiled as Kopa returned the gesture.

But Kopa's smile soon faded as worry set upon him once more and Kweli frowned. "Are you all right, sire?"

After a few moments, Kopa spoke. "No. I have a grieving family, a murderer and I have no idea what to do."

"My... my mother always suggested a good night's rest does wonders." Kweli suggested.

Kopa chuckled. "You go. I have some thinking to do." With that, Kopa bowed and walked away.

He found himself atop a hill, over looking the night sky as stars twinkled above. Despite the stress, he couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the tales his uncle Timon told him about the fireflies that became stuck in the sky.

Kopa sighed as he lay in the cool grass and stretched his tired muscles once more. It wouldn't hurt to shut his eyes for a few moments right? For just a...

"Kopa!... KOPA!!"

Kopa startled awake and noticed Kidogo flying towards him. "Thank goodness we found you!"

Kopa shocked the sleep from his eyes and noticed that it was early morning hours. "What is it?"

The bird panted. "We...we have a situation."

 **TLK**

Kopa followed his majordomo back to the dens where he found most of his pride members and even some other animals gathered at the den. Kopa swallowed as he walked up beside Malka. "What's happened?"

"Kopa! Great Kings, where have you been?!" Malka cried.

"Malka. What. Happened."

The tan kion frowned as he nudged the animals standing in front him and they moved a out of the way to let Kopa through.

The golden lion made his way to the front where he saw Vitani just crawling out of the den entrance. "Tani?" He whispered. "What happened?"

Vitani took a deep breath as she lowered her voice. "Kopa, who did you tell when you put Kali in the den?"

"What, no one!" Kopa whispered. Then he looked around at the staring eyes. "Malka, please clear everyone away." Malka nodded and did as he was told and led the animals away until only Kopa and Vitano were left.

Kopa sighed as he turned to his mate. "I didn't tell anyone. The only ones there were Bluu, the cheetahs- wait, why? What's happened?"

Vitani frowned. "Kali is gone. He... escaped somehow."

"That's impossible."

"Not for him apparently."

"I should have been guarding him. Great Kings! I'm as stupid as a beetle, I should have- he was my responsibility...I-" Then he stopped and shook his head. _Past..._ _is the_ _past,_ he thought, hesitantly. He could feel his eyes dropping and quickly shook his head once more to focus. He needed to alert the hyena clan. _I need to do more then that._

 **TLK**

Kweli was resting in the sun with Maji beside her when they noticed Kopa and the entire pride approaching.

Kweli tensed aw Maji stood. "They're going to kick us out." He whispered, fearfully.

But Kweli frowned aw she stood with him and walked over to meet the pride. Respectfully, she bowed before Kopa.

"What can we do for you, sir?"

Kopa smiled. "Kweli, in the past few days, you have shown loyalty and kindness which is much more then we deserve. Over looking the matter of Kali, I have spoken to my pride and we come before you to ask," Kopa smiled as the hyena looked up. "We would be happy if you joined our kingdom."

Kweli gasped smiling as Maji raced up, having heard the whole thing. The sight of the pride also brought the clan in to listen.

"Do you accept?" Kopa asked.

Kweli smiled as she bowed. "We do, my king."

"I will hope that by living here, you will respect the laws and the Circle of Life and do your part in this kingdom."

"We will, your majesty." Kweli smiled.

Smiling, Kopa turned to address the rest of the clan. "Welcome home."

After the welcoming of the hyenas, Kopa felt a bit of the weight lift from his shoulders, but there was still a great problem to deal with. As he walked, he passed where Nzuri was cleaning her last cub with gentle locks while her mate sat close by. Kali got away and there was little hope finding him. Kopa frowned as he sat down. Suddenly, Vitani appeared and nuzzled him.

For a moment, all stress was forgotten, along with the anger and Kopa sighed as he slumped to ground, exhausted both mentally and physically. Vitani lay next him. "Let's get you to the cave. You can rest there." She said.

Kopa nodded as he stood and followed her. The cave was cool and dark and Kopa sighed as he lowered to the floor, eager for some sleep. But before he could close his eyes, Vitani lay next to him.

"There is some good news." She said.

Kopa scoffed. "And what's that?"

Vitani smiled. "You're going to be a father."

 **Sorry it's so short and don't qorry, justocw will be served, this is not the last time we will see Kali. His time will come.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jane the Fan: Here's a new chapter! And what did you mean by your question, might I ask? Like on Fanfiction do you mean?**

If lions could do back flips, Kopa would set the record. Learning the recent news was like a a herd of wildebeests crashing into his side.

A father!

Kopa smiled to himself as he went about his patrol duties. It had been about a month since Vitani gave him the news and Kopa still felt like he could fly.

His mate was resting and trying to avoid the other lionesses who were just as excited as Kopa, having never had cubs themselves. But there was still time. Kula wanted very much to have a cub, and could not help but be jealous of Vitani. But she remained a true friend and supported her.

Vitani was up to her nose in advice, not just from Kula and Tama but from other animals of the land.

Kweli and her pack were doing well. Some of the animals were still weary around them, but most had gotten used to them.

But when there is light there is always darkness. Nzuri was now different. Her mate, Jano, was beginning to worry about her new attitude. She avoided both him and their cub, Paka, and began to spend most of her time in isolation, breathing not a word to anyone. This worried Kopa greatly, for it reminded him of the stories his grandmother, Sarabi told of Taka. How his first turning from the light led to isolation.

Kopa was just finishing his rounds when he noticed Jano walking towards him, his head low. "Your majesty?"

"What can I do for you, Jano? I hope Nzuri and Paka are well."

Jano swallowed. "Paka is, but I am worried about Nzuri. You see, I can not find her anywhere."

Kopa raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday, near the waterhole. I tried to speak to her, but she wanted nothing to do with me, it seemed." Jano took a deep sigh. "I believe she blames me for the loss of our cub."

Kopa frowned. "I will send someone out to look for her."

Jano beamed. "You would do that, sir?"

"Of course, I will send someone now."

Jano nodded as Kopa bowed his head and walked passed. It wants long before Kidogo found him.

"I'm glad you're here, I want you to send out a search for Nzuri. Jano is worried."

Kidogo snuffed. "I don't know why, she has been a beast towards him."

"You know?"

"I see many things from the sky. I have also seen how Nzuri avoids him." The blue bird with a slight roll of his eyes.

Kopa raised an eyebrow and the bird chuckled nervously before taking to the sky. "I'll find her."

 **TLK**

"Vitani?" Kopa asked as he walked into the cave.

He heard movement in the back of the cave and suddenly two eyes were on him. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Kooa chuckled. "Getting more advice?"

"I swear, if someone shows me how to sleep one more time, I'm going to drown them in the waterhole."

Kopa laughed. "You know you're cute when you're angry?"

"I must be cute all the time." Vitani growled.

Her mate smiled as he nuzzled her. "Beautiful is more like it."

Vitani shared his smiled before turning her back towards. Kopa frowned when he heard her sniff and nudged her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

It was a few minutes before she answered. "This... being a mother."

"What about it?"

"Kopa, you saw my mother. You saw how she treated us."

"You're not her.".

"Oh, stop it. Everyone says that. I have her attitude, I'm short tempered. The only thing I dont have is a plot for some kind of revenge."

The golden lion glared. "Vitani, look at me."

The tan lioness turned so that her eyes met her mate's.

"You are nothing like your mother. You're patient and you're protective." Then he smirked. "As for the short temper, that can come in handy."

Vitani scoffed as she shoved him and he fell dramatically to the floor. His mate laughed as she leapt onto him and nuzzled under his chin.

She then rolled so that she was facing him. Her eyes drifted to the scar that lay upon his eyebrow. "Remember when you got that?"

"Ah, yes, in my clumsy years."

Vitani giggled. "These are your clumsy years."

Kopa stuck out his tongue. "I'm actually proud of this scar, makes me look tough."

"Oh, sure."

The golden lion smiled as he stretched.

"Kopa, do you like living here?"

Confused by this question, Kopa sat up and tilted his head. "Why?"

His mate shrugged. "I remember, during our cubhood, you said you wanted to travel."

"Well, we did _travel_ here."

"I'm being serious."

Kopa frowned as he sat up and looked out the cave. Even from here he could see animal herds moving to and from the waterhole. He even saw Malka and Tama taking a stroll through the grass. "There was a time where, yes, I did want to travel. I wanted to see the lands outside our borders." He then turned back to his love and smiled. "But the Great Kings had a different path laid out for me and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

 **TLK**

It was nearly midnight when Kidogo returned with news of Nzuri. Kopa growled when he felt a peck against his eyelids. "What is it?"

"I've found Nzuri!" Kidogo said, quietly as to the not wake the sleeping pride.

Kopa lifted a paw and attempted to swat him away. "Couldn't you have waited until morning to tell me this?"

"No! She's threatening Kweli!"

That woke him. Kopa shot up, his eyes piercing. "Where are they?"

"Near the big river."

Kioa frowned as he quickly, but quietly made his way out of the cave. With the light of the moon, Kopa raced through the darkness with Kidogo flying close behind. "Was Kweli hurt?"

"Not that I could see! Shall I get Jano?"

"No, leave this to me!"

Kopa skidded to a halt and peered into the darkness until he saw Kweli, standing dangerously close to edge with Nzuri only a few feet in front of her.

The rushing river several feet below crashed into the jagged rocks as Kweli looked below.

Kopa swallowed as he took a cautious step forward. Nzuri noticed him immediately and hissed as she turned to glare at him. "One more step, _your_ _majesty_ , and she goes in."

"Nzuri, you're taking this too far." Kopa warned. "Neither Kweli or the rest of her clan had anything to do with the murder of your cub."

"One of her clan member did, there for, she is responsible." Nzuri answered as she turned back to Kweli.

Kopa growled. "It was my idea to let her clan join, if you should confront anyone, let it be me, but leave Kweli out of this."

The cheetah turned and faced the king, her eyes piercing through the darkness. "You're right."

Without warning, the cheetah sped towards him, striking him in the side. Kopa winced as he fell to the ground. Quickly jumping to his feet, he turned just in time to see Nzuri attack Kweli. The hyena yelped and stumbled backwards with the cheetah grabbed her neck and flung her over the edge.

"NO!" Kopa roared. Then he noticed her paws, holding on for dear life. He leapt to save her when Nzuri got in his way. "Stop this foolishness!" He ordered.

"Never, I will have justice."

"There is a fine line between justice and sheer revenge. And you have crossed it."

"So be it."

Kipa ducked her striking paw and slapped her out of the way before racing to help Kweli. He breathed a sigh if relief to hmsee her hanging there. He reached down to grab her in his jaws when suddenly something rammed hard into his flank knocking him off balance.

Unable to stop himself, both Kopa and Nzuri went flying over the edge.

 **I'm really sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys like this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SPARTAN-626: No, she won't.**

 _Leave it to me_ , were the last words muttered to Kidogo before the blue bird flew off to alert the pride. He hated to disobey Kopa's order, but something made the top of his wings quiver with worry.

Vitani was asleep once he found her in the cave. Years of training and uncomfortable sleeping spots cursed Vitani to be a light sleeper, so it did not take much to wake her.

"What is it?"

"Kopa and Kweli are by the big river. Nzuri is there, I am afraid she means to do harm."

Vitani shot up. "What are we doing sitting here? Take me to them."

Kidogo rubbed his wing, awkwardly. "Your majesty, given your condition-"

Vitani shot him a look and the bird gulped as he took off, leading her to where they last saw Kopa.

Upon arriving, Vitani saw Kweli looking over the edge and she suddenly felt her legs buckle. _Kopa_...

Kweli sensed their presence and turned to face them. "Y-your majesty."

Vitani, having learned to control her anger, roared as she stared at the hyena. She trusted her husband's judgment and if he trusted Kweli, so did she, but something was very wrong here. "Where is my mate!?" She growled.

Kweli swallowed as she took a step forward, but halted when she saw Vitani's claws digging into the ground. "Nzuri, she... she attacked Kopa and they both went over."

Vitani frowned as she stepped forward. "Over...?" Her eyes drifted to the edge and Kweli nodded, slowly. Her eyes suddenly blazed. "I want a search party formed."

"Vitani-" Kidogo tried, but the queen interrupted.

"Now! I want a search party formed NOW!! Get everyone up, I want everyone looking."

Kidogo looked up at the starry sky and noticed the dark clouds forming, as if warning them that there were dark times to come. The moon was full and high in the sky. The majordomo would have wanted to wait until morning, but in Vitani's current condition, this might ease her mind.

He bowed before flying off to alert the pride.

Vitani took a deep breath, refusing to let tears fall. She was going to find Kopa.

 **TLK**

Kopa gasped as he snapped his eyes opened. Dark clouds hung over head, blocking the sun. It must have been nearing afternoon. But it was nearly impossible to tell at first as he was lying on the bank of a jungle. Kopa shook his head as he looked around and saw Nzuri lying a few feet away, unconscious.

Struggling, Kopa stood and winced as he felt his body ache. _Must have been a wild ride down that river_ , he thought. He then made his way to Nzuri and carefully nudged her. The cheetah groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up. "What... what happened?"

Kopa frowned. "We're alive, that's one thing." He said.

"Where are we?"

Kopa looked around. To be honest, he wasn't sure. He had never seen this territory before and by the look in Nzuri's eyes, neither did she. The cliffs that they fell from where no where in sight and even if they were close, the trees were too thick to see.

"Away from home. I don't recognize any of the smells."

Nzuri glared as she stood. Without another word, she started to walk away. Kopa frowned as he tilted his head before following. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going home. My mate and cub need me."

 _Oh, so now you notice that you have a mate and cub_ , Kopa thought, bitterly. "We have to stick together. We don't know where we are."

"We follow the river, it is that simple." Nzuri said.

Kooa frowned. _Not a bad idea.._. "Fine, then we'll do it together."

The cheetah's tail swooshed on the ground, making the loose dirt move across the ground floor. She snuffed as she turned to Kopa. "Fine."

Kopa nodded, feeling slightly relieved. Despite his attitude towards her, Nzuri was his responsibility and it was his job to make sure she arrived safely back in their land.

"Well, _your majesty,_ shall we?"

Kopa raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice, but Nzuri did not notice. Sighing, he looked around. "Lets."

Together, the two walked side by side across the river bank. Thunder rumbled gently over head as the clouds began to darkened once more. Hopefully, the tree will protect us from the worst of it, Kopa thought. As they walked, Kopa noticed several bugs and grubs. _Timon and Pumbaa would have found this place delicious._ Then he stopped and looked around. He had heard tales of his father cubhood, how he was found by Timon and Pumbaa and raised in the jungle, as a rogue. _Could this be that jungle?_

"What are you staring at?"

Kopa snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Nzuri was several feet in front of him. "Nothing."

The cheetah snuffed as she continued with Kopa following close behind.

Later that day, the rain finally began to fall. Kopa frowned as a drop hit his nose and he looked up to see the see the trees begin to shake.

Nzuri seemingly ignored that fact that her coat was becoming soaking wet. Kopa stifled a laugh as he shook his mane, spraying water everywhere.

"Nzuri, maybe we should stop and find shelter until the rain passes." Kopa suggested. Suddenly, thunder cracked over head and Kopa winced.

"We are not stopping now." Nzuri said.

Kopa snorted. He should be used to her behavior by now.

Unable to force her to stop, Kopa followed.

 **Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, this was a little rushed. But I hope you guys like this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

The two walked in silence until the rain began. Kopa opted theu find shelter, but Nzuri was too stubborn, so the two continued.

Meanwhile, the search was continuing. Kidogo had sent his siblings and other birds to search the far side of the river whilst thr pride made their way carefully down.

After some convincing, Tama managed to get Vitani to stay where is was safe, but she was not happy. Instead she stayed and paced.

Once Kidogo returned, she was angry to hear that there was no news.

"Vitani?" Malka asked as he walked up.

"What?"

"Perhaps we should send word to Simba and Nala."

"No, we need to find Kopa first."

"Vitani, listen to me." Malka said, softly. "If we bring them now, they can assist the search. Doesn't Kion have a friend, Ono? The Keenest of Sight, do they call him? He can help."

Vitani huffed. "Fine." She growled. "I'll send Kidogo this afternoon."

Malka nodded. "Let's get you back to the den, shall we?"

"I need to stay here, I am the Queen, I need to oversee things."

"My dear, you are in a very special condition. We need to think about the cubs."

Vitani stared at the black maned lion. He spoke to her as if he cared about her, as if she were his daughter. She had never had anyone speak to her like that, not even her own mother. She suddenly felt tired and sighed as she nodded. Malka nodded as he led her back to the den.

In the jungle, Kopa was lapping up some cool water from the river whilst Nzuri sat nearby, resting her paws.

Kopa brought his head up and sniffed the air. Nothing familiar as of yet. "Nzuri? It'll be dark soon. I strongly insist we find shelter and rest until morning."

"We can't stop now."

Kopa puffed out his chest. The cheetah may be older then he was, but he was still her King. "Nzuri, I have been nice until now. As your King, I order we sleep tonight."

Nzuri turned to him. "We are not in the North Lands now, therefore you are not my King."

"Silence! It is your fault we are here in the first place!"

"My fault!?! You foolish lion, you were the one with the bright idea to invite hyenas into the land!"

Kopa gaped. "Is that what this is about? Hyenas? Not all hyenas are bad."

"You of all animals should know that no hyena should be trusted. Wasn't your father nearly killed by their kind? Your great uncle was practically mauled by them."

Kopa stood, shocked. "How'd you learn that?"

"Word travels." Nzuri growled. "I also know that your pretty little queen is the daughter of Scar's mate."

"Stop."

"Aren't you afraid your cubs will turn onto Scar?"

Kopa growled. "Stop.

"Your mate probably doesn't even care for you, she just has you around to do the dirty work!" Nzuri then stood. "She'll end up just like Scar!"

Kopa roared as he leapt towards her making her jump and stumble onto the water. The golden lion growled. "Never. Ever. Mention that name again. Scar is dead and my cubs will never end up like him."

Nzuri avoided his sharp gaze and looked down at her reflection in the water. Kopa snuffed and walked away to a spot under a fallen log. He snorted as he settled in before glancing at the cheetah who was walking out of the water. "We'll rest here for the night. I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Nzuri managed a nod before lying in her own spot.

Kopa took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 **TLK**

"Still no word?"

"His majesty, King Simba said that Prince Kion and his friends Fuli and Ono will be here tomorrow morning." Kidogo explained.

Malka frowned as he looked over to Vitani who fallen alseep just before Kidogo had arrived. The light of the moon shone only on her face as she lay in the den.

"That'll have to do, Kidogo. Good job." Malka said.

Kidogo raised an eyebrow. "Do you care for her?"

Malka cleared his throat. "I've heard her stories from Simba and Nala. She was practically neglected by her parents, had a rough childhood. Kopa was her very first friend and now he's lost. She could use another friend right about now."

"You're old enough to be her father."

"Maybe that's what she needs."

 **TLK**

It was nearing midnight when Kopa awoke. His eyes scanned the darkness and saw that Nzuri was no longer in her spot. He groaned quietly and sat up. Save for a few animal noises, the jungle was quiet. The golden lion stood and looked around. "Nzuri?"

No answer came. Kopa frowned as he sniffed the air. The water was flowing, swiftly, undisturbed.

"Nzuri!" Kopa tried once more, not wanting to be too loud. Who knew what dangers lurked in darkness? _Great Kings, she's gone ahead without me_ , he thought.

He felt his claws dig into the dirt as he unsheathed them in anger. He then frowned and took a deep breath. _It is not worth getting angry about,_ he thought to himself. _Perhaps this is better, I don't have to listen or argue. But I will definitely give her a firm talk once we are reunited._

Settled with this, he turned to go back to his spot when he nose picked up her scent. Je set out to follow it amd realized it was taking him up river. Then he found her. Lying on rock that lay just over the river with one paw in. A tear dropped from her eye and landed in the water.

Kopa swallowed as he approached. "Nzuri?"

Nzuri didn't acknowledge him as she spoke. "We never had a river like this."

Kopa frowned as he sat down.

"I don't remember much. I do remember a barren land. What little water we had was often gone the next day."

"You... you were there?"

"During your uncle's reign? Yes." She spat. Then she took a deep breath and looked down at the moon's reflection in the water. "My family and I stayed in a patch of tall, dry grass not far from Pride Rock. My father tried his best to provied for us, but between the lionesses, the hyenas and other predators, food was slim. More and more herds moved on or were eaten. My mother stayed with me and my brother."

"You had a brother?"

"Yes. Paka, was his name. That name now belongs to my, my son."

"What happened to him?"

Nzuri looked up, her eyes piercing through the darkness. "Hyenas." She growled. "I was assisting my father when we returned to my mother and brother. My mother... was in tears, unable to speak. It took my father several minutes to calm her down and get the story." A tear began to fall as she looked away. "My mother had fallen asleep and when she awoke, Paka was gone. She had searched and searched when she was confronted by the hyena leader, Shenzi, I think her name was. My mother demanded she tell her where her son is. And Shenzi did." Nzuri was near sobbing by now. "The hyenas had stolen my brother. We... we never saw him again..."

Kopa frowned as he walked over and nudged her shoulder. The cheetah then turned and sobbed as she leaned on his shoulder.

 **TLK**

" _Your majesty? Your majesty."_

Vitani groaned as she opened her eyes to see Kidogo before her. "Kion, Fuli and Ono have arrived. They are outside with Tojo and Malka now."

The lioness sighed as she stood and followed the bird out of the cave to where she saw Kion standing beside Malka. His rusty red mane had now sprouted over his shoulders and more out of his chest.

"Vitani, how are you?"

"My mate is lost, Kion, how do you think I feel?" Vitani frowned at her own words. **_Kion has come to help,_** she reminded herself. "Sorry, kid, it's just... this is tough."

Kion smiled. "I know. That's why we're here. Ono is the Keenest of Sight, he can find Kopa."

The said bird then came to land on his shoulder. With a bow, he smiled. "Your majesty."

"Hi."

"They're ready to begin the search." Malka explained.

Vitani nodded. "Let's go."

"Not you, your highness." Fuli said as she appeared by Kion. "We got this. Don't worry."

"Fuli, good to see you again."

"And you."

"Right. Vitani, if you are up to it, Kula has brought an antelope to the den."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Go enjoy your meal. I want my nephews and/or neices to be strong." Kion winked.

Vitani smiled as she followed Malka whilst Kion and his friends started off with the rest of the pride.

 **Finally updated this story! Sorry for the wait!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kopa awoke with the the sun warming his nose. He yawned as he opened his eyes to see Nzuri resting beside him, her head near his paws. He wanted to say something, but he decided against it. This is probably the most peaceful she had been since the hyena ordeal.

Instead, he quietly stood and went for a drink by the river. He had had his fill when he heard rustling in the woods. He looked up just a lone antelope left his sight. His mouth watered as he hunched low and quietly followed after.

The ground was soft and masked his steps perfectly. Finally he came upon a clearing where the antelope had stopped for a meal. Keeping down wind, Kopa growled deep in his throat. Then he pounced, landing on the the antelope's back. The beast struggled for a moment under Kopa's grip before both it and the lion crashed on the jungle floor. Kopa then sunk his teeth in the beast's neck and waited until the life had left the body. He then sat up, satisfied, before dragging the body to where Nzuri would be sleeping.

Suddenly he heard... laughter? Followed by strong hisses, that could have only have come from Nzuri. Dropping his prey, he leapt into the action. It didn't take long for him to reach the stream, but as soon as he arrived, he saw that no one was there. He sniffed the air, recognizing Nzuri's and a pack of hyenas. He growled as he looked around before suddenly he was knocked in the head by what felt like a large rock. Laughter was all he heard before slipping into darkness.

 **TLK**

"Your... majesty...wake...up."

Kopa groaned as he tried to force his eyes open. The voice was one he did not recognize.

"Open your eyes, goldy!"

Kopa unsheathed his claws and snapped his eyes all the way open to see a hyena standing over him. She was a senior hyena, no doubt about that for her black spots upon her pelt were beginning to grey. She curled her muzzle into a sinister smile. "Yeah, I recognize ya."

Kopa narrowed his eyes as he stood. "What do you want, hyena?"

The beast gasped dramatically. "Well, I just wanted to say hi to an old friend."

"But, Shenzi, we never met this guy." Said another hyena.

The hyena before Kopa groaned. "I WAS BEING DRAMATIC, BANZAI!"

The one called Banzai rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Kopa demanded.

"Ha! Figures. Ol' Simba didn't think add us in his little history lessons."

The lion's eyes widened. "YOU!! You're the hyenas that threatened my parents!"

"Ooh, give the lion a prize. Whoops! Too late! We ate it!" The hyenas started to laugh and it didn't take Kopa a second to realize they had eaten his find.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Kopa snarled.

"How about several?" Shenzi smiled as she addressed the clan of hyenas that sat in the back ground.

"Kopa!"

The golden lion would have sighed in relief had he not been angered, as Nzuri made herself known. As she approached him, she stopped, her eyes narrowing past Kopa. " _You_."

Kopa folllowed her eyes and frowned as he saw Kali sitting not far away, smirking at them. Nzuri made to attack him, but Kopa stood in her way. "Don't, we're surrounded."

"They can take my life, but he shall go down with me."

"Think of your cub, Nzuri, your second one. Would you leave it motherless?"

Nzuri blinked as she looked up into Kopa's turquoise eyes and frowned. The thought had not occured to her. Restraining herself she turned with Kopa to face the clan.

"We mean no harm, Shenzi." Kopa said, though the words left a bad taste in his mouth. One swipe and he could have destroyed the very animals that had chased his father out so many years ago, but at what price? Instead, he took a deep breath. "The past... is in the past Shenzi, I don't wish to become a part of a fight that began years ago. Let this hatred go."

Shenzi narrowed her eyes and laughed. "Just like your daddy, so pushy,"

"And hairy!"

"And are they _uuuuglllyyy_." Both Shenzi and Banzai finished together which erupted laughter from a crazed hyena beside him.

"Haha! And not to mention cowardly!" Banzai added. "Remember Simba's face when we chased him off?! Bahahaha! That was hilarious, eh, Ed?"

The crazed nodded, his tongue hanging out and his eyes wide with humor.

"Oooh, I'll say but it doesn't compare to Scar's pathetic look." Shenzi smiled.

Kopa's fur bristled. His father's temper coursed through his veins and he felt his blood boil. Suddenly something snapped inside him and he lashed out, striking Shenzi to the ground.

Banzai shouted orders to attack and the clan obeyed, piling on the king. Nzuri backed away, her sights on another.

Kopa roared as he threw several hyenas off his back and grabbed another in his teeth, throwing them onto the ground.

While this went on, Kali hid behind a bush, shivering and hoping Kopa would not spot him. But the battle before him was soon to become the least of his worries as he heard a twig snap. He turned just as Nzuri sprang from the shadows and dragged in him away by his leg.

 **TLK**

Vitani paced in the cave, uneasy, unable to sit still, unable to eat.

Malka frowned as he walked in.

Vitani stopped and faced him. "Something is wrong." She said.

Malka frowned, concerned. "Is it the cubs?"

"No, I mean with Kopa. It just... something feels wrong."

The older lion smiled. "It is stress, my dear. Worry. Come, I think it's time we start working on your role as queen."

"What? But I am already queen."

"Vitani, the animals on the land are scared. Without Kope here, they fear the worst. And I do not want to sound rude, dear one, but you have been neglecting your duties to the kingdom. True, you are with cubs and with Kopa missing, it adds on the the stress, but you must see to your kingdom."

"I am not their ruler."

"Ah, but you are."

"No I'm not!" Vitani roared. "I am not queen material. Can't you talk to them!? They trust you!"

"It is not my duty." Malka then smiled, again. "But, I suppose I can show you a few tricks. Come."

 **TLK**

"Anything to report?" Kion asked as Ono came to land.

The Keenest of Sight frowned. "Nothing, Kion."

The leader frowned as he hung his head, worriedly. "We have to keep looking."

"I might have an idea." Ono said.

"Let's hear it,"

"I am going to follow the river deeper in to the jungle. Perhaps it carried Kopa farther then we thought."

"That's too dangerous." Kion said. "This ia unfamiliar territory."

"Perhaps, but if he had someone with him." Fuli said as she raced up, Bluu close behind. He had been assisting Fuli in her own search along the border. "If Bluu went with him, I'm sure they would be all right."

Kion frowned. "Well-"

"It's the only shot we have, Kion." Ono pointed out.

Kion turned to him and nodded. "You're right. But be back here by the evening." Understood?"

Ono saluted before he and Bluu both took off.

Kion frowned. "Find my brother," he whispered.

"It'll be okay, Kion." Fuli comforted.

Kion looked away. He wanted to be believe her. _Brother, where are you?_

 **TLK**

Kopa roared as he struck yet another hyena off his leg before Shenzi leaped towards him. She growled as she latched herself on his mane and delivered a powerful strike to his face. The golden lion roared with pain as his left eye began to water and shut tight.

Shenzi smiled as he fell to the ground, weakened. For the moment.

Banzai panted as he placed a paw on Kopa's shoulder. "Heh, like old times. Except you put up a better fight then Scar."

Meanwhile, Nzuri was chasing Kali through the woods. He had managed to escape her grasp and was now running through the jungle. When she was close enough to touch him, she swiped his leg with her paw and he went tumbling. He turned and scratched her cheek. Nzuri growled as she recovered and turned back jusy to see him crossing the river. She made a move to take off after him, when she suddenly notice something in the water. Panting, she sat down.

Kali looked over his shoulder to see that she was no longer following him. His smug smile returning, he slowed his pace in the water. Just then, he felt something brush his foot and he came to a full stop. He swallowed as he looked around. Suddenly something latched onto his foot. He gasped as he was dragged under. A Crocodile hossed and he screamed in the water, kicking the croc in the face and breaking the surface. Quickly, he tried to get to land. His paws could nearly touch when another another Crocodile grabbed him. He was, this time, unable to escape as he was dragged below, forever.

Nzuri bowed her head. "You are avenged, Paka. My beloved son. And now I shall leave you, for your sister now calls my attention. I shall leave, but you will always remain in my heart."

It was then she heard Kopa's pained shout and frowned as she raced towards the battle.

Kopa grunted as he waa pushed to the ground once more. Banzai chuckled at the weakened king. "What's wrong, kid? Who's dangling at the bottom of the food chain now?!"

"You!"

Banzai looked up just as Nzuri leapt into the opening, pinning him to the ground. She hissed as swatted away the hyenas that attacked. Kopa growled as he stood and launched himself towards Shenzi.

The old hyena gasped as she hit the ground hard. Kopa snarled as he looked into her yellow eyes. He could just see the terror in his own father's eyes as he was chased from his home. With one swipe, he could-

"Kopa."

The King frowned and looked to Nzuri who stood a few feet away. "Let's, let's go home." She said, softly. "They're not worth it."

Kopa narrowed his eyes as he looked back to Shenzi. Nzuri was right. Snarling, he backed away, letting her stand. His left eye still closed shut. He used his remaining eye to give a warning stare before he and Nzuri walked away from the clearing.

 **Merry Christmas Eve!!!**

 **The writer has returned, consider this a small Christmas gift to all you wonderful followers of the tale. Kali has been brought to justice and Kopa and Nzuri head home. But what awaits them there?**


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few hours since Kopa and Nzuri had escaped the clearing. Neither said a word during their walk. Nzuri kept glancing at her king, concerned at the state of his eye.

The scratch Shenzi had left upon his eye was steadily growing worse, though it had stopped bleeding.

"Kopa, maybe we should clean your eye." Nzuri suggested, nodding towards the stream.

"We stop now and it gives the hyenas a chance to find us." Kopa pointed out.

"They may not even be following."

"That is a risk I don't want to take."

"Understood." With that, Nzuri bowed her head and followed Kopa.

The two struggled on until the stream turned into a larger body of water, a river. Kopa collapsed by the bank and sighed. "We'll rest a moment." He said. Nzuri nodded and began lapping the cool water before she noticed an odd shadow across the surface. She looked up and saw a strange bird flying over head, a bird nit native to a jungle territory. She turned to Kopa. "Your majesty." She hissed. Kopa lifted his head and she looked up. He followed her gaze and noticed the bird. But unlike, Nzuri, he recognized it.

"Ono!"

 **TLK**

"Malka!"

The blacked maned lion turned to see Tama rushing to his side. "What's going on? Have you found Kopa?"

"No, but Vitani has gone into labor!"

"Great Kings!"

"She wants you there."

"WHAT!??!" Malka shook his head. "Tama, I don't know the first thing about cubs, you know that!"

Tama huffed. "I know that, feather brain, which is why I will assist the birth, you assist her!"

" _What_!?"

"Malka, she needs someone she trusts. Kopa isn't here, you'll have to do. She _needs_ you."

Malka frowned but nodded his head before following Tama to the caves.

 **TLK**

It was a short, happy reunion. Kopa was overjoyed to find that they had been on the right track and could not stop asking questions.

"The kingdom is safe, Malka and Tojo have maintaining things since you've been gone." Ono assured.

"And Vitani?"

"Safe and well. The cubs are due any day though, so I suggest we get moving. Bluu and I found a shallow path that will lead you up the cliff."

"Fantastic!"

"What are we waiting for?" Nzuri asked.

And so, with spirits raised, Kopa and the others continued on, each ready to be home. The pain from the last few days seemingly forgotten for the moment. But it wouldn't be long before new pain arised.

It was nearing dark when they finally came upon the path Ono had mentioned. True to his wordx it was shallow enough for them to climb trough. With careful footing, they would be back in their land before night had completely fallen.

Meanwhile Malka was sitting in the cave, next to Vitani as the young lioness gave out a pained shout.

"What's taking the furball so long!?" She screamed.

"Some labors are longer then others." Tama said.

"We've been at this for hours though!"

"Steady, Tani', it'll be over soon." Malka assured. Vitani growled as she buried her muzzle in Malka's mane and screamed in frustration.

Kopa winced as he slipped on a rock and nearly stumbled. The path was turning into a dangerous one, with the rocks becoming looser and more jagged.

"Are you are right, your majesty?" Ono asked.

"If I had a bone for every time you have asked me that, I'd have more bones then the elephant graveyard." Kopa smirked as he got to his feet. His injured eye was still tightly closed, but his open one sparkled.

"Well-"

"We're home!"

Kopa looked up to see Nzuri near the top, the smike upon her face was one Kopa had not seen in awhile perhaps ever.

Suddenly a roar sounded through the land.

 _Vitani_...

Kopa gasped as he pushed his way to the top. Rocks crumbled a bit against his weight, but he didn't care. Suddenly a rockslide happened under his paws. Without hesitation, he and Nzuri leapt the rest of the way to the surface. Kopa practically hit the ground running, barely feeling the grass under his paws as he raced towards his mate.

Suddenly, something barreled into him, knocking him off his feet.

"Not so fast, rogue."

"Kion!" Kopa cried, recognizing his little brother as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Kopa! Hevi kabisa!" The younger lion cried, happily. "You're all right!"

"Yes, but I'll be better as soon as I am with Vitani. Where is she?!"

"The caves. You better hurry, she's gone into labor!"

Kopa nodded and together the two brothers raced to the scene.

Malka winced as Vitani dug her claws into his paws. "Good girl, you're all right." He said, through clenched teeth.

"Vitani!"

Malka, Vitani and Tama all looked up as Kopa appeared at the mouth of the cave. "My Tani'."

"K-Kopa?" The tan lioness whisperered.

Malka stood and allowed Kopa to take his place. Vitani sighed in relief as she nuzzled him. "You're home."

"Yes, yes, my dear, I'm home. I'm right here." Kopa assured.

Malka smiled as he turned to leave, but Vitani stopped him.

"Don't go?"

It was a question that needed no answer, spoken anyway. Malka simply smiled and sat across from her, giving off an encouraging smile.

Kopa closed his good eye as Vitani leaned into his mane, finally complete.

Well, almost complete...

A soft mew broke their little reunion and both Kopa and Vitani looked over to see a golden cub lying on the floor. Tama smiled as she gently picked him up and placed him in his mother's paws.

"A little boy." She whispered. And that wasn't it. Tama then appeared again, this time with a much smaller cub, a female. With coloring similar to Scar's own pelt.

Vitani gasped as both cubs now sat in her arms. Her cubs. "I... they're..."

"It's okay, my love." Kopa said.

Tama frowned as she backed away a bit. The female's markings were the same as Scar's, with a black stripe matching her grandmother Zira's, with Simba's father's nose, only black. The boy however, had a pelt as golden as the Great Mufasa's. The only difference was his nose, which was similar to his mother's.

"The female is very small. Runt, no less. I'll have Kion fetch Rafiki." She said.

"They're already on their way." Tojo interrupted. "When news came that Vitani had gone into labor, I sent Kidogo to fetch the Pride Landers. They'll be here by morning. Rafiki as well."

"So you're not completely useless after all." Malka smirked.

"Har, har."

"Malka?"

Malka turned his attention to Vitani who was smiling, shyly. "Uh, want to come say hi?"

The tan lion smiled warmly and bent down. "Hello, little ones."

"Say hi to your grandpa." Vitani whispered, making Malka jump a little and she laughed. "If that's okay with you."

Malka stared a moment as Vitani lay with two beautiful cubs in her arms. During the past few days, the two had become close. Malka had never had a daughter or cubs for that matter. Vitani, though they had only know each other a short time, was quite possibly the closest thing he'll have to a daughter. So he smiled. "I would be honored."

"Thanks for, uh, you know, being here for me." Vitani said.

Malka smiled as he nuzzled her.

 **TLK**

The next morning, Simba and Nala had arrived with Rafiki, Kovu and Kiara in tow.

After welcoming their first grandchildren, Simba and Nala turned to their son, relieved he was home and safe.

But their happiness was short lived when Kopa lowered his voice. "Dad, I ran into those hyenas, that served under Scar."

Simba's eyes widened. "Where?"

"In the jungle, about two days journey from here. They seem to have a settlement." Kopa explained.

"What if they come here?" Nala asked.

"That's not gonna happen. Malka, Tojo and Chumvi are three strong lions. They'll help defend this kingdom." Simba assured. Then he looked to his son. "But just in case, if you see any sign that they might be planning an attack, send word and we'll come assist."

"I can't let you do that." Kopa said. "You both are needed in the Pride Lands."

"Not for long." Nala said, sharing a sad smile with her mate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your father and I have been thinking that maybe, soon, it'll be time to step down and let Kiara and Kovu take our places."

"But you're still young!"

"True, but we want to travel, maybe visit my old jungle home. While we still have what little youth we do. Maybe spark up some old romance." Simba smirked as he nuzzled Nala.

Kopa shuddered. "Hey, hey! Not in front of my cubs, jeez!"

The two laughed at their embarrassed son.

"The little girl is small." Rafiki said as he walked up. "But she will grow into a beautiful lioness, just like her mother."

"Thank you, Rafiki, we were worried."

"Ah, nothing to worry about. Your eye, however is different story." With that, the madril roughly took Kopa's head in his hands.

"Whoa, jeez, a little more gentle, next time, huh?"

"Rafiki? Gentle? Ha!" Simba said and gasped as he ducked the swing of Rafiki's stick.

The Mandril was quiet for a moment as he took some fruit from his staff and cracked it open. Carefully he smeared the contents over Kopa's eye. He then took some water that lay in a puddle and started to clean it.

"Now, open."

Kopa struggled for a second as he tried to force his eye open. "Slowly!" Rafiki cautioned. The golden lion frowned as he did as he was told and as he opened his injured eye, Simba and Nala gasped. Instead of his beautiful turquoise color, his eye was pale silver.

"I- I can't see!" Kopa panicked.

Rafiki frowned. "I was afraid of dis."

"Is, is it permanent?" Kopa asked.

Rafiki only nodded.

Nala frowned as she nuzzled her son. "It's okay, you're okay."

 **TLK**

After assuring her mate that she was all right and spending some much needed time with her cub, Nzuri went to find Kweli.

She found the hyena dozing in the sun light, beside Maji. The male hyena was first to notice the approaching cheetah and frowned as he awoke his leader.

"We don't want trouble." Maji said.

"Nor do I." Nzuri replied as she came to a halt. "I came to apologize for my behavior towards you and your clan."

Kweli looked surprised as she continued. "My behavior was unacceptable and wrong. I should have treated you the way I did. I know now not to judge a hyena by their spots. I will not ask for forgiveness, for I am undeserving of it-" Nzuri stopped as Kweli began to giggle.

"Nzuri, I forgive you, now please, relax. You act as if I am royalty."

The cheetah looked up in surprise. "You, you're going to forgive me? Just like that?"

Kweli laughed as she patted a spot in the grass. "Come on, the grass is cool, perfect for a hot day. Care to join?"

Nzuri hesitated for a moment before settling beside the two. It took a moment for her to relax, but once she did, she felt as though a great weight was lifted as she lay her head in the grass.

Kopa sighed as he lay next to his mate, a leaf bounded to his injured eye to prevent infection, but the scars peaked through. Suddenly the okdest cub found his way to his father's paw and mewed. Kopa smiled. "You know, we need to name them." he said.

Vitani lifted her tired head. "Now...? All right, all right. You pick first."

"How about Fluffy? For the boy?"

The tan lioness raised an eyebrow and Kopa laughed. "Kidding."

"Yeah, okay, what about Kuona, for the girl? It means sight."

Kopa smirked. "It's because of my eye, isn't it?"

Vitani laughed.

"Okay, Kuona it is, then. And for this one, what do you think about Mufasa?"

Vitani tilted her head. "I like it. That was your grandfather's name, right? Scar's brother?"

"Yes."

Vitani smiled as she leaned into him.

The land was complete once again, the King had returned and he and Nzuri made amends. Two new members were welcomed, prince Mufasa and princess Kuona. With these cubs, there was hope for a bright future.

 **Kopa and Nzuri are finally home and looks like they made amends.**

 **I am seriously sorry for late update, I just haven't had the inspiration, but hopefully that'll change. For the cubs: My guess is Scar is not Vitani's biological father. So you're probably wondering how the female cub has his pelt. Simple, because Scar is Kopa's great uncle.**

 **This story marks the** **beginning on Kopa and Vitani's journey into parenthood. Please review, sorry for the late update!**


End file.
